uneXpected
by Novice Comic Lover
Summary: It's been over 15 years since the X-men and the Brotherhood teamed up to fight Apocalypse. The Brotherhood is still working for Magneto and getting in to trouble while the X-men save the day. So who is Palmer and what is he doing at the Brotherhood?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know I've already got four other stories in progress right now, so how crazy must I be to start a fifth? I guess you'll just have to read and find out.

Palmer checked the address he had scribbled across his hand one last time and then looked back up at the house. It was a dingy old house, definitely been through a lot of wear and tear, but it was pretty big. With a sigh, Palmer got out of his truck and walked up the front door to study the lock. He balled up a fist, calling up that familiar tingle that he had learned to control over the last couple of years and slid his fingers through the cool metal. He felt the lock respond to him, and with a slight smirk, he pulled his hand out of the now unlocked door. He pushed the door open and carefully slid inside. Just as he was closing the door behind him, an arm swung out and shoved him against the wall.

"Who sent you?" a voice growled. Palmer adjusted his eyes to the dark and realized a tall, older man was the one who's grip tightened around his arm as he was pushed against the wall.

"What?" Palmer narrowed his eyes. "No one. Nobody sent me."

"You're a pathetic liar. God, how old are you? Thirteen? Mags keeps recruiting younger and younger these days. I wish he'd stop sending these little errand boys when he's got orders," the man ranted. "You'd think we're high enough up on the food chain after so many years that he could at least drop by himself once and awhile. Freaking metal bastard."

"Who's Mags?" Palmer tried to shift, but he was firmly held against the wall. "Can I go now?"

"Yo, kid. You been living under a rock or somethin'?" Another voice was added and Palmer squinted in the dark, only able to make out a silhouette of a man crouching a few feet away. "Magneto. Your boss."

"Younger and dumber," the man holding him against the wall sighed.

"What is going on now?" another voice was added. Palmer didn't hear footsteps or see the man approach, but suddenly there was another figure in the room. "I need my eight hours to deal with you morons."

"Love you too, buddy," the crouched man spat back.

"Your deal ol' daddy sent another minion," his captor answered. "I thought you talked to him about this."

"I did," the third guy answered and suddenly a light flooded the room. After blinking away spots, Palmer finally took a good look around. The inside of the house was not much better off than the outside, he noticed. Then he studied the three men. The one crouched on the floor had a greenish tint to him, and he looked filthy. Palmer figured by the flies swarming around him, that he probably smelled even worse than he looked. The second guy was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was as polished as the crouched man was messy. His platinum hair was slicked back and his stance was very regal with his eyes casually roaming over the place like it all belonged to him. Then there was the guy that had him pinned against the wall. He towered over Palmer with a menacing glare, but his clean shaven look and casual dress made him seem less of a threat. Out of the corner of his eye, Palmer noticed a very large man standing just on the other side of the door, his chubby finger still touching the light switch.

"Just give us the message already and then scram," the man released his grip on Palmer and stepped back, his arms folded over his chest.

"I don't work for some Magneto guy," Palmer flickered his gaze from person to person, sizing them all up. "I'm just looking for Lance Alvers."

"Oh, cool," the crouched guy stood up and smacked the tall man glaring at him on the shoulder. "This one's all you, dude."

"And who would you be?" Lance frowned at him.

"Your son," Palmer answered with a shrug. "Palmer."

"Son?" the skinny well-dressed guy repeated, but Palmer didn't know how the other men were reacting to this news. He was watching Lance, whose narrowed eyes were scanning his face, probably looking for some resemblance to his own features.

"You got some girl pregnant like… 15 years ago and put me up for adoption?" Palmer scratched at his head.

"I remember," Lance mumbled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to bust your balls or ask to play a game of catch or anything," Palmer laughed weakly. "I just need enough gas money to get me across country and a little extra cash to hold me over till I can get a job."

"Cash…" Lance frowned. "What about your…?"

"Parents?" Palmer finished. "Gone."

"Gone?" Lance's brow furrowed.

"Yeah," Palmer bit his lip. "Drunk drivers aren't picky about who they crash into."

"So… you're…" Lance looked down at the ground.

"In foster care," Palmer nodded. "Well, I was up until about twelve hours ago. Which is why I need the cash to get out of here. You know, before someone starts looking for me."

"Foster care," Lance shook his head angrily. "There was no one else?"

"My mom's parents weren't exactly in touch and my grandpa died a year later in a retirement home," Palmer grumbled. "Are we done playing twenty questions now?"

"So you're running away," Lance sighed.

"I've spent eight years bouncing from crappy home to crappier home. That's long enough. Look, I'm fifteen, I got my driver's license, and I can take care of myself. I've got a plan," Palmer rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Sure," Lance scoffed. "You've got a _plan_."

"I said I wouldn't bust your balls, so don't bust mine," Palmer argued. "I'm just asking for a loan. I'll pay it back once I get to Cali. And… maybe I could crash on your couch for the night?"

"Wait, if he's fifteen…" the groomed man cut in.

"Holy shit, you had a kid with…" the crouched one started.

"SHUT IT!" Lance growled. "All of you out! Gimme a sec, here."

"No please or thank you?" the man at the stairs put his hands on his hips.

"Pietro," Lance snarled.

"Fine, fine. I'm going back to bed. You and your love child just keep it down," Pietro laughed. Palmer watched as Lance started to ball up his fist, but the other man was gone as soon as the words were spoken. The other two went up the stairs without another word. Palmer flinched at the sound of the stairs creaking under the weight of the one guy that hadn't said a word and then watched with curiosity as the other hopped along after him.

"Who are they?" Palmer shrunk back against the wall.

"Roommates," Lance shook his head. "Bossy one's Pietro, smelly one is Todd, and the big guy would be Fred. They're alright for the most part."

"They seem… different," Palmer eyed Lance carefully.

"Yeah," Lance chuckled. "They're different."

"They didn't seem to know about me. Not old friends, I take it?" Palmer shoved his hands in his pant pockets and trained his eyes on the floor.

"Just the opposite. I've been living here with them since…" Lance mused. "Well, I was your age."

"Good for you," Palmer spat.

"Well, I ran away from foster care after years of moving from crappy home to crappier home," Lance smirked.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the damn tree no matter how hard you try to push it the hell away," Palmer grumbled.

"And here I thought we were going to have a touching non-ball-busting reunion," Lance remarked sarcastically. "So what's this _master plan_ of yours?"

"Look, I know people in California. I'm going to go out there, and I'll get a job and a place to stay. The state won't go looking for me there, and I'll be out of the system," Palmer explained. "Are you going to help me out or not?"

"You said eight years," Lance dragged his hand over his face. "You've been in foster care for eight years."

"Yeah," Palmer shrugged. "What's it to ya?"

"If I had known," Lance shook his head.

"You would have gotten me out?" Palmer narrowed his eyes. "Sure… Now can I get some cash or not?"

"Just… hold on," Lance snapped. "Give me a second to… figure this out."

"I gotta get out of here. Tomorrow, people are going to start looking for me," Palmer put his head in his hands. "People get kind of testy about that check they get for taking me in."

"I remember how it works," Lance sighed. "That's why I didn't want that for you."

"We don't always get what we want," Palmer frowned. "I sure as hell didn't."

"Like you said," Lance shook his head and pointed at the boy first and then himself. "Apple. Tree."

"So, you going to help me get out of here?" Palmer stepped forward hesitantly. The two stared at each other for a long time, the awkward silence settling over them.

"There's an extra room you can crash in for the night," Lance finally pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the stairs. "We'll figure something out tomorrow."

"Something," Palmer repeated with a scowl.

"Yeah," Lance sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Something. Go up the stairs, first door at the top."

"Okay," Palmer nodded and started up the stairs.

"And Palmer?" Lance called after him.

"Yeah, Lance?" Palmer turned to find Lance shuffling nervously at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you, uh… did you look up your, um… your mom?" Lance tapped his fingers against the banister.

"No," Palmer answered. "I caught a glimpse of your name on my birth certificate last week. I don't know…"

"Oh," Lance nodded. "Okay."

"Is she… well, do you… would you…?" Palmer bit his lip, unable to form the question.

"I can't," Lance shook his head. "We aren't… I don't… I just… can't."

"Oh," Palmer frowned. "Okay."

"You should get some sleep," Lance looked up at him. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Great," Palmer mumbled to himself as he headed up the stairs. He opened the door to find a dark, dusty room that had obviously been empty for a while, but the bed looked to be in way better shape than the couch. He fell into the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. His head barely hit the pillow before Palmer, exhausted from the long day, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Palmer woke up with a start. He looked around the room, lit only by the sunlight filtering in through the window and tried to remember where he was. When it came back to him, he slipped his shoes on and quietly snuck down the stairs. He paused about halfway down as he heard voices, and crouched low, his ear to the wall so he could listen.

"So, are you going to tell her about any of this?" a voice, Palmer guessed it was Pietro, asked.

"Yeah," Lance laughed. "I'll just walk right up to their gates, through the door, and say… well, it won't matter cause I'll be annihilated before I even get past the fountain."

"You could tell her the next time those geeks crash our party," Todd paused. "Or not."

"Even if I could find a time to tell her, what am I supposed to say?" Lance sighed. "Hey, remember when we were happy and then you found out you were pregnant? And then we gave up the kid and went back to being enemies. Well, he showed up on my doorstep. Turns out your worst nightmare came true, and he's just like me. Running away from a shitty life in foster care and doing God only knows what with his life. Oh, and to top it off, I gave him the cash to run off."

"You don't have to be such a jackass," Todd grumbled. "It's not like we even knew you had a kid till last night."

"I'm sorry," Lance offered. "I just… well you saw how I was after…"

"Yeah," Pietro cut him off. "You were real screwed up. And now we know why. But in fifteen years you never found a minute to tell us you had a kid?"

"We gave him to this real nice couple," Lance answered. "I figured he was set for a good life and that would be that. I never thought…"

"He'd show up? We'd find out? What, Lance? We're not good enough friends to be in the know?" Pietro accused.

"It's not like any of them know either," Lance argued. "She wanted to keep it quiet. So, I did."

"But why do ya care what that bitch wants?" Todd asked right before the ground started to shake. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"So you're really going to give him the cash?" Pietro questioned.

"I'm going to talk to him," Lance sighed. "That's the only thing I know for sure."

"Look, I know how you feel about the system, but do you really think he'll do any better on his own?" Pietro scoffed. Palmer stood up and clomped down the rest of the steps to make sure they heard him.

"Morning," Palmer muttered as he hovered in the kitchen doorway. The four men were all sitting at the kitchen table, untouched plates of breakfast sitting in front of them.

"Yo, it's Lance Jr.," Todd nodded at him. "Hungry?"

"It's Palmer," Palmer corrected him. "And yea, I guess I could eat."

"Uh, guys? Would you mind eating in front of the TV?" Lance shared a look with all of them.

"I was going to anyways," Todd hopped off with his plate with Fred following behind him.

"Just… don't be stupid," Pietro told Lance before speeding past Palmer and into the living room. Palmer sat down across from Lance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fred's a good cook," Lance gestured towards the food. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes. It's all good."

"Cool," Palmer grabbed a plate and started shoveling food on it.

"You sleep okay?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Palmer shrugged as he took in a mouthful.

"Good," Lance nodded. "That's good."

"Okay," Palmer sighed and set his fork back down. "Go ahead. Start back up with the twenty questions. I know you want to."

"No twenty questions," Lance agreed. "Just one. Do you, um… is there something… different… you know… about you. Something that you can do, I mean… like… start earthquakes?"

"Start earthquakes?" Palmer repeated and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "Something like that?"

"I can, uh… move my hands through stuff," Palmer demonstrated, forming a fist and waving it through the table.

"So you got more than just her eyes," Lance smirked, a small chuckle escaping as he shook his head. "If you worked on it, you could probably walk through walls."

"You mean…?" Palmer looked down at his hand, as he pulled it back up through the table.

"Yeah," Lance shrugged. "We're both mutants. She can move through solid stuff, and I have a connection with the earth. I was about your age when I found out. Same for her, actually. That's… how we met. She fell out of a locker right into me."

"A locker," Palmer repeated.

"Yeah," Lance laughed. "She was a total nerd. The kids at our old school near Chicago picked on her."

"And you were a nerd, too?" Palmer looked at him skeptically.

"Not even close," Lance shook his head. "I was more of the… detention was my home away from… the police station type."

"And now?" Palmer leaned back, enjoying being the one asking the questions for once.

"Now?" Lance shook his head. "Not much has changed. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Kinda," Palmer shrugged.

"That's why I'm not going to give you the cash," Lance decided. "You'll just end up living in some dump for twenty years with the same guys doing the same stupid shit."

"What?" Palmer shoved back from the table and stood up. "I'm not you. I'm not going to end up like you. I'll get a job. I'll make something of myself. But if I'm stuck in foster care for three more years, I'm not going to get anywhere."

"Believe me, I'm not a huge fan of the system. But I know what it's like out there. You should finish school and go to college… have a better life," Lance argued as he stood up and towered over the boy. "I'll help you out, just not like this. I can't just give you money so you can throw your life down the drain."

"You're going to help me?" Palmer snapped. "You said yourself your life is a joke."

"So I know exactly what you shouldn't do," Lance countered. "Like run away from foster care when you're only fifteen."

"I'm not a loser like you," Palmer crossed his arms and glared. "Forget I even asked. I have no idea why I thought _you_ would help me out."

"It's not like that," Lance sighed. "Look, what if you crashed here for awhile and finished school and stuff?"

"You want to take me in?" Palmer plopped back in his seat and narrowed his eyes.

"As long as you're in school," Lance offered, "yeah, you can stay here."

"This is a guilt thing, isn't it? 'Cause I don't need a dad," Palmer sat back and scowled.

"I feel a lot of things about all of this, and guilt might be part of it maybe, but I just never wanted you to have the same life as me. And until now, I never thought you might," Lance explained. "So that's the only condition. Stay in school and you're welcome here."

"That's it?" Palmer asked.

"I guess," Lance shrugged. "I'll have to fill out some paperwork and stuff, make it legit. But, yeah, why not?"

"And you'll work with me? On my…" Palmer held up his hands, "ability."

"Okay," Lance offered a weak smile and a hand to shake. "Deal."

"Uh, Lance?" Pietro poked his head in. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Petey," Lance smirked.

"Stop it," Pietro scowled.

"He loves that nickname," Lance winked at Palmer and patted him on the shoulder before he followed Pietro out of the room. Palmer shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast as he considered what he was getting in to.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lance got the rest of the Brotherhood to agree that Palmer could stay with them, the rest of the day had been spent talking to Palmer's social worker Ophelia and filling out buckets of paperwork. They also picked up the few things of Palmer's from his last foster home, which Lance had used all of his restraint to abstain from commenting on. The social worker had told Lance to get Palmer back into school as soon as possible and keep him there if he even wanted a chance of being awarded custody. He also needed to make sure that their residence was up to code, which he promised the guys would work on around the clock to fix by the inspection scheduled for later in the week, and that he had a reliable and safe job that would provide a stable income for Palmer, which Lance fudged on some of the details as he assured her of his employment. They would also look into his record, which luckily had been cleaned up recently for a job Magneto had the guys pull, and his health, which was in fine condition. Lance agreed to all the terms and reluctantly contacted Bayville High to get Palmer started the following day. After a long day, Lance and Palmer had both crashed hard and woken up a little bit late the next morning. They raced to get dressed, gather Palmer's paperwork, and get to school before the first class was over.

"This is the old school," Lance frowned as he put the jeep in park.

"I thought you said you went to school near Chicago?" Palmer gave him a questioning look as they both got out of the car and headed towards the school.

"I did," Lance nodded. "But then we came here."

"We?" Palmer shrugged his backpack over his shoulders and walked through the door Lance held open for him.

"Uh… your mom and I," Lance explained. "Separately, but… yea. So the office is straight ahead and to the right."

"Okay," Palmer shook his head, but followed Lance. They went into the office and were immediately greeted by the secretary, a tall frail older woman who seemed to never stop moving.

"Hello and welcome to Bayville High School. What can I do for you good looking fellows this morning?" she squealed and reached a jittery hand forward to greet them with.

"I'm Lance Alvers," Lance took her hand with a smile and shook it gently. "I actually used to be a student here years ago, but that's not important. I'm enrolling a student today."

"Hey," Palmer nodded as Lance pointed the secretary in his direction. "I'm Palmer."

"Well, hi there new student," the secretary grinned. "Okay, Dad, I'm just going to need some paperwork from your son's last school and then we'll get you all set, Palmer Alvers.

"Right," Lance gave her a tight smile and looked over at Palmer whose eyes were staring at the floor. Lance and the secretary went over paperwork for a bit before she went into the back part of the office to make some copies of Palmer's information and to get him a schedule. After she was gone, they stood around in the office for a while in awkward silence.

"So…" Lance started out, but then suddenly the door swung open and Lance quickly turned around and lowered his head towards the counter like he was trying to memorize it. Palmer noticed his weird behavior before looking to see who came in through the door. A small woman with a dark ponytail led a much taller girl who was hiding behind her long blond hair. The woman directed the girl to a chair and whispered a few words to her before turning to the counter. Palmer watched with curiosity as her smile quickly slipped into a frown.

"Lance?" the woman tapped him on the shoulder. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Kitty," Lance groaned before turning to face her with a grin planted on his face. "I loved school so much the first time that I thought I'd enroll myself again."

"You're such a jerk," she grumbled. "I'm just surprised they would let you back in here after all the trouble you caused."

"And I'm surprised that your ego can fit through the door," Lance snapped. "Life is full of surprises, isn't it, Kitten?"

"You don't get to me call that," she growled.

"Sorry, that's reserved for the ice cube now, isn't it?" Lance smacked his palm to his forehead. "Or did you run him off, too? It's hard to keep track."

"Grow a brain," she spat.

"Tell you what, Dorothy. Why don't you get the tin man and the lion and we'll make a trip to Oz. Oh wait, the tin man ran all the way back to Russia just to get away from you," Lance smirked.

"It was a mutual decision," Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "You don't know anything."

"Sure," Lance scoffed. "He just missed the cold and the poverty."

"Grow up, Lance," Kitty scowled and turned back to the counter as the secretary came back to the desk.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the woman asked as she bounced back into her seat behind the desk.

"Yes. I'm here to enroll a student," Kitty gestured to the girl sitting behind her. "Charles Xavier called ahead about it."

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Let me just go get the paperwork he faxed over earlier this morning."

"Oh goody," Lance mumbled after the secretary had left. "Another X-geek joins the ranks."

"At least we geeks are educated. It's shocking that Magneto would want one of his goons in school. Or is he planning an attack on teenagers now?" Kitty laughed.

"Better a goon for him than one of Summer's minions," Lance grumbled.

"Oh yeah," Kitty scoffed. "Cause why would you want a stable leader with a moral compass when you can work for a psychopath?"

"Pays better," Lance shrugged.

"Good to know your priorities haven't changed a bit," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"And you're still an uppity bitch," Lance snarled. "So I guess nothing's changed."

"I don't know about that," Kitty shrugged. "I don't affiliate with pathetic high school drop-outs anymore. Oh, I'm sorry. Affiliate means…"

"I know what it means," Lance cut her off with a glare, and then he turned to Palmer. "I got to get back to the house. You set?"

"I guess…" Palmer looked back and forth from Lance to Kitty who was watching them curiously. "Should I take the bus?"

"I'll pick you up," Lance waved him off. "Just get to class. All of them."

"Yeah, yeah," Palmer shook his head.

"I mean it," Lance growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay," Palmer whispered, eyeing Lance nervously.

"Geez, Lance. Way to be a role model. You're scaring him," Kitty rolled her eyes. "You okay?"

"He's fine," Lance moved between them and stared down at Kitty from his full height. "And also none of your concern."

"Whatever," Kitty shrugged after taking a cautious step back, her eyes trained on the ground.

"See ya, kid," Lance patted him on the shoulder with one last glance over at Kitty.

"Yeah…" Palmer frowned as he watched him go, reminding himself to ask Pietro or Todd the deal with Kitty, Charles Xavier, and several of the other names or nicknames he'd overheard. "Later, Lance."

"Palmer?" the secretary came back with a stack of papers. "Where's your…"

"He had to go," Palmer cut her off with a forced smile. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh," she frowned for only a second before smiling even wider. "Sure. I'll just give your paperwork to you. Here's a map of the school. Your locker number is on it, the combination just underneath, and its location is circled in red. Here's your schedule. It's based on the classes you've taken at your old school and what classes most sophomores usually take, but you can put in requests to change your electives anytime between now and two weeks from now. Your first class will be ending in about thirty minutes, so hustle. If there's anything else you need, I'm here to help.

"Thanks," Palmer smiled and took all the papers. He caught Kitty studying him and smiled over at the shy new girl before waving at the secretary and making his way towards his locker.

"Hey," Palmer turned to find Kitty chasing after him. He let her catch up and then quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry about… that… back there. Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah…" Palmer shrugged wondering why this woman cared. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just… I know how Lance can seem," Kitty explained. "But it's obvious he cares about you, and really, he's a good guy."

"Weren't you two just hurling insults at each other?" Palmer crossed his arms over his chest. "Now you're saying he's a good guy?"

"Yeah," Kitty shook her head. "It's… complicated. But you're sure you're okay? Cause I know how the brotherhood can be."

"Did you used to be with them or something?" Palmer asked.

"No," Kitty sighed. "I just used to spend a lot of time there with them. I know the house seems kinda run down and the guys can be… less than welcoming, but it's not as bad as it looks. They're actually sweet guys, and the place could probably use some work, but... it's homey."

"Sure," Palmer nodded. "So, uh… what's the deal with you and Lance? Were you guys involved or something?"

"Years ago," Kitty bit her lip. "Like before you were born probably."

"I take that it didn't end well," Palmer commented.

"No," Kitty slumped against the wall. "No it didn't. There was… a lot going on and… it's…"

"Complicated?" Palmer finished.

"Exactly," Kitty agreed. "But it's not important. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That the brotherhood is okay. That…"

"Lance is okay?" Palmer studied her with a slight frown. He had already noticed how petite she was when he first saw her, but she had walked with grace and confidence, seemingly owning the room. Now she looked small and fragile as her eyes stayed trained on the floor. "I guess so. I mean I just met him, so I don't really know. But look, I should get to class."

"Right," Kitty looked up and smiled weakly at him. "You just joined the brotherhood, huh?"

"Not really. I'm just crashing with them," Palmer adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and shuffled past her on his way down the hall and to his first class.

"But… wait, then… why?" Kitty called after him.

"Uh, Lance is kinda my dad," Palmer answered over his shoulder before turning down the hallway and moving on. He was beginning to the think that everyone in Bayville enjoyed asking questions and nosing their way into everyone else's business. "Maybe I should have just gone to California," Palmer muttered as he found the right classroom and swung open the door.

**Author's Note:** Hope you don't mind, I skipped the "Brotherhood has a heart to heart" scene and the "father and son working within the system" montage. I wanted to keep the story moving so I gave you a paragraph of info and moved on. I can always go back and add those chapters if there are major complaints.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway as she watched him turn the corner. Her son. She had known there was something familiar about him, and he did look an awful lot like Lance as they stood side by side with their identical shaggy brown hair and broody dispositions. But she had never thought in a million years that she would see him standing before her. How was she to know she would walk into Bayville High and find her son with his father? A million thoughts whirled through Kitty's brain as she stood frozen in the hallway. She had no idea how much time had passed or what else had happened until the bell rang and the hallway suddenly became filled with students. She thought about looking for her son. But no, she needed answers, and she knew he who she was going to get them from. She pushed through the teenagers and out into the parking lot where she quickly located the Prius – all the X-men besides Wolverine drove environmentally friendly hybrid cars as Xavier requested – and directed it towards the brotherhood house. She pulled up to find Lance and the other boys with tool belts slung across their waists and piles of wood, brick, and paint cans littering the front yard. She yanked the keys out of the ignition and was hardly out of the car before she started in on him.

"Between all of your snarky comments about my life you couldn't find one second to tell me that was my son?" she screeched as she stomped up towards the porch where Lance was reminding Todd that the nail gun was not a toy.

"I'm kind of busy here, Kitty," Lance gestured to the house with the hammer in his hand before he pried up an already loose board from the porch railing.

"Your home improvements can wait, Lance. I'm talking about a living, breathing, combination of our DNA here," Kitty snapped.

"Fine," Lance sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He returned the hammer to his tool belt and leaned against a beam of the porch with arms crossed. "What do you want to know?"

"What do I want to know?" Kitty repeated harshly. "How about how you found him? Or why he's going to be living with you? Or how you thought you could just enroll him into Bayville high without telling me anything?"

"He showed up on my doorstep two nights ago," Lance shrugged.

"Why?" Kitty shook her head with disbelief. "What about… But he has…"

"The couple we gave him to died in a car accident eight years ago," Lance explained. "Drunk driver."

"They died?" Kitty blinked back tears as she thought of her son at seven years-old losing the only parents he'd ever known.

"He's been in the system ever since," Lance continued. "Getting bounced from place to place."

"But what about…?" Kitty started.

"There wasn't anybody else," Lance finished.

"So, then… how did he end up here?" she practically whispered.

"He was planning on running away," Lance shook his head. "He came here looking for some cash. I offered to take him in instead."

"Running away," Kitty repeated.

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "A fifteen year-old boy running from the system. Sound familiar?"

"So, you're…?" Kitty looked around at the construction being done.

"Working on getting my rights reinstated," Lance answered. "I've filled out a bunch of paperwork, and they're coming to inspect the living situation later this week. Then I'll get temporary custody for a while."

"But…" Kitty shook her head, unable to comprehend all that was happening so fast.

"It's what I wanted all along," Lance grumbled. "We're fixing up the house, and Palmer can have Wanda's old room. That's his name. Palmer."

"Palmer," Kitty repeated in a whisper. "It's a good name."

"Yeah," Lance shrugged. The two stood in silence for several minutes, Kitty staring at the ground while Lance stared at her. "He has your eyes, you know."

"What?" Kitty looked up, the tears in her eyes evident.

"He has your eyes," Lance repeated. "And your ability."

"He's…?" Kitty began.

"A mutant," Lance nodded. "Can only move his hands through stuff right now, but I'm going to work with him on it."

"I could talk to Xavier," Kitty offered. "Get him some training."

"No," Lance growled. "I'm doing this. He's not going to get dragged into your X-geek life."

"He's my son, too," Kitty argued. "What about what I want?"

"We did what you wanted fifteen years ago," Lance countered. "Now, I'm doing things my way."

"Oh great," Kitty snarled. "So he'll work for Magneto, too and help you guys rob banks or whatever other crap you're pulling lately."

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I don't want him mixed up in any of it," Lance snapped. "He's just going to go to school and live here. We have a deal."

"Oh, a deal?" Kitty scoffed. "Great parenting there, Lance."

"Are we done?" Lance sighed, shutting his eyes tight and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, we're not done!" Kitty cried, the tears streaming down her face openly. Lance opened his eyes and frowned at the sight of her. It was like being back fifteen years ago, Kitty in a disheveled heap on the porch steps and Lance standing quietly by. "What are we going to do?" she had sobbed then, and she repeated herself now. Lance uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck as he lowered himself to sit on the steps with Kitty.

"The guys are going to help me get this place up to code so Palmer has a…" he stopped himself from saying home, thinking of how it didn't sound quite right, "a place to stay. You… need to decide whether or not you want to be in his life. And you're either all in or you're out."

"I'm in," Kitty nodded immediately. "Of course I… I'm in."

"I'll call the social worker," Lance conceded. "Get you the paperwork."

"I guess they'll need to approve the Institute, too?" Kitty questioned.

"Well, that brings up a few issues," Lance chewed his lip as he thought about how to word things. "The most pressing being, do any of them know?"

"Xavier obviously," Kitty frowned. "And Storm."

"Anyone else?" Lance pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, turning it sideways so he could look at her through the pieces of hair that fell across his face.

"Rogue and Jean," Kitty shrugged. "Did they know?"

"Not until he showed up," Lance shook his head. "I didn't talk to anyone about it. I couldn't."

"Oh, Lance…" Kitty started sympathetically.

"The other thing is," Lance cut her off, sitting up. "They would only need to inspect the Institute if… we apply for joint custody."

"Is there a question in there?" Kitty sat back on her hands and raised her eyebrows.

"I made a deal with Palmer. He could stay here if he went to school," Lance explained. "I can't… I won't change the deal without talking to him first. He should get to decide."

"Okay," Kitty agreed. "So _we'll_ talk to him."

"Fine," Lance grumbled. "I'm picking him up from school and we can meet you somewhere after that. Not the institute. Some place neutral."

"Why don't I just go with you?" Kitty sat up.

"Kitty," Lance groaned.

"I've got a danger room session to get to, but I'll be done in plenty of time. I'll meet you here thirty minutes before the final bell?" Kitty hopped up from the step and backed up towards the car.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Lance shook his head, knowing he had lost the battle already.

"Thirty minutes," Kitty repeated as she tapped a finger to her watch before getting in her Prius and leaving.

"Lance?" Pietro zoomed over, sitting himself on the steps. "Remember that conversation we had about not being stupid?"

"I know," Lance shook his head. "I'm not doing so great with that right now."

"No," Pietro agreed. "But the house is looking better than it ever did. Too bad it took an illegitimate kid showing up to get the place cleaned up. We should have done this years ago."

"Well," Lance smiled weakly. "Glad you're finding the bright side of things, Pete."

"Of course," Pietro grinned. "Now I've just got to decide if the kid should call me Uncle Pietro or just Pietro. I think the Uncle title might improve my already impressive game with the ladies, but I'm worried it makes me sound too old. What do you think?"

"I think that I need new friends," Lance laughed.

"Well, I would suggest that when you go door to door looking for some, go ahead and skip the X-mansion. Cause I think once Kitty drops this bomb they're going to hate you even more than they already do," Pietro zoomed off to avoid the screwdriver Lance threw at him.

"I'm not worried about what they think of me," Lance shook his head with a sigh. "I've known my place with them for a long time. But how they'll react to Palmer…"

"Yeah," Pietro nodded. "I know. But he's half Kitty and half you. They love her far more than they hate you, so it should work out in his favor."

"How can I argue with that kind of infallible logic?" Lance smirked.

"Oh just shut up and fix the damn porch rail," Pietro chucked the screwdriver back at Lance who caught it and shoved it in his tool belt before getting up and getting back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty pulled up to the Brotherhood house exactly thirty minutes before the final bell would ring at Bayville High. She watched Lance and the other guys for a moment as they sat around the porch chatting and laughing it up before honking the horn lightly twice. Lance looked up, sighed, and waved goodbye to the guys as he hopped up and came towards the Prius. Kitty unlocked the doors, but he came around to the driver's side and motioned for her to get out.

"Let's go," Kitty lowered the window down and motioned for him to go around to the other side.

"We'll take the jeep," Lance gestured to it, parked a few feet over.

"Why?" Kitty shrugged. "I've already got my car running."

"I'll get your car dirty," Lance looked down at himself, the sweat and dirt mixing all over his skin and clothes.

"It's fine," Kitty assured him. "Get in."

"He's expecting me," Lance shook his head. "So he'll be looking for the jeep."

"Or just you," Kitty argued. Lance didn't answer this time though. He just looked at her and waited patiently. "FINE!" Kitty scowled and rolled the window back up before turning the car off. Lance smirked, but opened her car door for her and let her out. He led the way to the jeep and they both piled in, Kitty making a face at the worn seats and the layer of dust that seemed to settle everywhere.

"I'll be back soon," Lance called to the guys. "Keep working, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Todd rolled his eyes.

"Who died and made you boss?" Pietro spat.

"Just get it done," Lance shot back before he put the car in gear.

"The house is looking good," Kitty offered as Lance pulled onto the street.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And the guys seem… good," Kitty tried again.

"Yeah…" Lance shook his head with a smile.

"So you're…?" Kitty trailed off, wondering what else to say.

"Good?" Lance smirked. "Yeah."

"Just trying to make conversation," Kitty grumbled.

"Well, silence is good," Lance laughed. Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and slumped in her seat, pouting the rest of the ten minute drive to school. Once they got there, Lance found a parking spot near the front and turned off the engine.

"So what are you going to say?" Kitty turned to Lance.

"What am _I_ going to say?" Lance pointed at himself. "No. I already had my fun surprise father and son reunion. You can tell him yourself."

"Jerk," Kitty spat. "And why didn't you tell him about me earlier, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Lance shrugged.

"Well, you said he showed up on your doorstep, so he obviously knew who you were. Why didn't he know about me?" Kitty frowned and looked out the windshield. A few students were already slowly trickling out and she found herself watching for Palmer.

"I don't know," Lance shook his head. "He said he saw my name on his birth certificate last week."

"But not mine?" Kitty turned back to Lance. "And how did he get that? Or find you?"

"I don't know," Lance sighed, pinching his eyes shut. "All questions _you_ can ask _him_."

"Well," Kitty bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell him about me?"

"I… he… you… well," Lance stumbled for words. "He didn't ask."

"He didn't ask," Kitty repeated in a whisper. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Maybe he did," Lance offered quickly. "I don't really remember. I was kind of in shock and there were a lot of questions going around."

"So he might have asked?" Kitty eyed Lance suspiciously.

"What did you want me to do, Kitty?" Lance sighed, dropping his head in his hands. "Wait till Magneto had orders and you and your team caught up to us? I could just slip in the fact that he showed up on my door between punches?"

"So you weren't planning to ever tell me," Kitty accused. "Or him for that matter."

"None of this has been planned," Lance grumbled. "I've just been winging it. I mean, I don't even know what he must think. The first thing I did when he came to the house was attack him."

"You attacked him?" Kitty shook her head. "Lance!"

"I know," Lance groaned. "He let himself in, so I figured he was… well… not a welcome guest. Certainly not my son."

"But there he is," Kitty smiled when she spotted Palmer coming out the door.

"Yeah," Lance raked a hand through his hair. "It was surreal."

"No, Lance, I mean…" Kitty pointed to where Palmer was standing near the flag pole, looking around. Lance and Kitty both pushed out of the jeep and came around to the front of the car. Palmer looked up and spotted them standing side by side and frowned but walked forward as Lance waved.

"Hey, Palmer," Lance greeted him. "First day of classes go alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Palmer dismissed his question as one of his own weighed on his mind. "What's going on here?"

"Um, yeah," Lance chewed his lip. "I guess you two kind of already met. Palmer, this is Kitty Pryde."

"Right, um, hi," Palmer looked back and forth from Lance to Kitty. "But… wait, are you? You're…"

"Your mom," Kitty nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Getting back together?" Palmer finished. "So you're… huh. That's… not what I was expecting."

"What?" Lance jumped. "Her and me? No! No. She's here to see you."

"What he means," Kitty began.

"I know what he means," Palmer cut her off and then turned back to Lance. "I thought you said… that you couldn't. That you weren't. That you didn't."

"I…" Lance shook his head. "Um, that was… true… at the time."

"But now you can," Palmer narrowed his eyes. "You are. You're doing."

"I thought we agreed about the no ball-busting," Lance whispered.

"Um, that's not important," Kitty intervened, shooting Lance an angry look before focusing on Palmer. "What's important is that… you're here."

"Yeah," Palmer shrugged. "And now you are… for some reason."

"Right," Kitty nodded. "Well, uh… that's… complicated."

"Complicated…wait," Palmer shook his head, the wealth of information he had received in the last 72 hours beginning to be a bit much. "So I was the… complication? I'm the reason you two split up?"

"What?" Lance took a step back and eyed Palmer. He glanced at Kitty who was frowning at their son and then focused back on Palmer. "No! No. If anything you kept us together longer than we should have been."

"But…" Palmer looked from one parent to the next.

"Look," Lance sighed and moved forward to put a hand on Palmer's shoulder. "There were a lot of complications, probably the biggest being that we work for opposing teams, but… you were never one of them. I never, not even for one second, regretted that you came along. You hear me? Don't be putting any of this on yourself. I know how easy it can be."

"He's right," Kitty stepped forward, placing one hand on Lance's back and another on Palmer's arm. "We had a lot of problems. Working against each other was… well, it made trying to work together on anything difficult."

"So, what do you guys do that you fight each other?" Palmer asked. "Are you lawyers?"

"No," Lance laughed. "Do I look like a respectable, suit-wearing kind of guy to you?"

"Your dad… I mean, Lance, works with his team for a guy who… has a…. a political agenda. And I work for another man with my team who… has an opposing… political agenda," Kitty explained.

"So you're both in politics?" Palmer eyed them suspiciously.

"Not exactly," Kitty bit her lip. "It's… complicated."

"You really like that word," Palmer frowned.

"Look, I'm basically a henchman," Lance explained. "Although my boss calls us acolytes, but whatever. He gives orders, and I do what I'm told. I don't always like it, and sometimes it's not exactly a good job, but it is what it is."

"Oh," Palmer nodded at Lance. Then he turned to Kitty. "So you're a henchman, too?

"No," Kitty shook her head adamantly. "My team is… more of a democracy."

"She was a poly-sci major," Lance mumbled to Palmer and the boys both chuckled.

"How did you know that?" Kitty pouted.

"You always talked about going into either that or joining the circus," Lance shrugged. "I assumed you were joking about the latter, so…"

"I can't believe you remember that," Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, it's real touching," Palmer rolled his eyes. "So you guys have always worked on opposite sides? Like some kind of twisted Romeo and Juliet story?"

"It' much more romantic in the books, kid," Lance nodded. "Believe me."

"Well, we worked together sometimes," Kitty offered.

"Yeah, some," Lance agreed. "But your mom's always on the up and up. The hero team if you will. They swoop in and save the day. A lot of the time they're fighting my team."

"So you're the bad guy?" Palmer quirked an eyebrow at them.

"No," Kitty shook her head. "It's more complicated than that."

"Everything is complicated with you," Palmer grumbled.

"What she means is that I work for a guy who wants the same good things as her boss… for the most part, but tends to go about getting them the wrong way," Lance explained. "It's less black and white and more dark grey and light grey."

"So you're good guy team isn't always good?" Palmer questioned.

"No," Lance shrugged. "They're not."

"What?" Kitty scowled. "There's no moral grey area with us."

"Sure there isn't," Lance rolled his eyes. "You only have two invasive telepaths on your team and don't get me started on Wolverine's moral center."

"Okay, so Logan's not exactly pure," Kitty agreed. "But Charles and Jean…"

"Are both nosy, know-it-alls who could use a lesson in what the word private means," Lance finished.

"Oh and you're one to talk about morality, Lance," Kitty countered.

"Okay, I get it," Palmer held his hands up between the two. "You two really do have problems."

"We were just having a discussion," Lance smirked. "And it's over."

"Like hell it is," Kitty grumbled.

"Anyways," Lance ignored her. "Now that you've met, I think we need to talk about the deal you and I made."

"You mean about me crashing with you?" Palmer clarified. "Why would that need to change?"

"Well, if you wanted," Kitty offered. "You could spend some of your time at the Brotherhood house and some of your time at the Institute. Where I live."

"Institute? Sounds… psychotic," Palmer made a face and Lance laughed.

"It's a big home where a lot of gifted students stay. Gifted such as you, or me, or even Lance," Kitty explained.

"Just if you go, stay away from the danger room," Lance advised. "And Wolverine."

"Danger room?"

"It's a training room. He's just hates it because he couldn't take the heat," Kitty teased.

"It was less about the heat of the danger room and more about the cold shoulders from the team that I couldn't take," Lance mumbled.

"I told you that if you had just stuck around they would have warmed up to you," Kitty argued.

"Oh, here we go again," Lance rolled his eyes. "They never would have warmed up to me because they would have always just seen me as the… how did you put it? Hood that I am. If anything went wrong, they would have blamed me. Just like they did with the X-van and the X-jet."

"Well maybe if you had stuck around and shown that you could actually take orders," Kitty countered.

"It was one time," Lance threw up his hands in exasperation. "One stupid training exercise. And you know I was right, too."

"It wasn't just one time," Kitty reminded him. "There was the drowning exercise…"

"Oh come on," Lance sighed. "That was a joke. It was funny."

"It was kind of funny," Kitty agreed and the two smiled at each other at the memory. "But totally inappropriate timing."

"You guys all need to really lighten up," Lance chuckled. "I mean we all know Summers has a permanent stick up his ass, but the rest of you…"

"Scott is just a perfectionist who is looking out for the well-being of the team," Kitty corrected.

"No," Lance shook his head. "He's a power-tripping, egomaniac with no sense of humor."

"You just don't know what a real leader looks like," Kitty argued.

"And you don't know what it's like to work with guys who aren't complete douche bags," Lance smirked.

"Uh, guys?" Palmer waved a hand between the two of them.

"Sorry," Lance shrugged. "Old habits die hard. I don't think we've ever gone more than ten minutes without arguing."

"That's not true," Kitty countered. Lance gave her a look and she sighed, "What about the dance?"

"Ah, the Sadie Hawkins dance," Lance mused. "We were like normal teenagers for once."

"Until those demons showed up from that dimension Kurt teleports through," Kitty pointed out.

"True," Lance nodded. "I'd actually forgotten that part."

"Uh, dance? Demons? Teleporting?" Palmer looked back and forth between them. "I'm beginning to think the most normal thing either of you have ever done was put me up for adoption."

"You're probably right," Lance laughed and Kitty joined in weakly.

"So what you were saying… before you regressed to being my age again… was that you want me to live with both of you?" Palmer chewed his lip as they both nodded.

"Only if you want," Lance added. "Same deal would apply though."

"Can I think about it?" Palmer looked to Kitty who nodded demurely.

"Of course," she answered. Lance gestured to the jeep and they all piled in quietly. The ride to the Brotherhood house was eerily quiet as each one thought about all that had happened and what could happen next. When they pulled up to the house, they all got out and hung around the porch awkwardly.

"Well…" Lance prodded.

"Why don't you come check out the Institute? You can meet everyone, and that way you'll know kind of what it would be like," Kitty suggested to Palmer.

"Um, sure," Palmer shrugged. "Can Lance come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lance immediately answered.

"Sure," Kitty said simultaneously.

"It'd just be nice to have a familiar face around," Palmer told Lance. Lance looked to Kitty who shrugged and gestured to Palmer who was looking up at him hopefully.

"Okay," Lance finally caved. "I'll go."

"Good," Kitty nodded. "Dinner, tonight?"

"Cool," Palmer agreed.

"Great," Lance groaned.

"We start at seven," Kitty started for her Prius. "So come a little early."

"Wouldn't want to be late for my own execution," Lance grumbled after Kitty had hopped in her car. Lance and Palmer stood at the front of the house and waved as she drove off, both wondering about the dinner ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **SO SO SORRY for the waits on all of the updating. I promise that this year (preferably this month) ALL of the stories will get some love. My life has been a bit of an awesomely disastrous time since somewhere in September, so some of my favorite hobbies have taken a back seat. Hope you enjoy this little bit, and I cannot wait to get more and more to you as soon as possible. Much love to all of you faithful readers out there and thanks for the patience!

Palmer sat at the kitchen table wearing the same jeans and t-shirt he had worn to school - Lance had lent him some clothes until they could clean what few old things of his they hadn't tossed and get him some new ones - watching curiously as Lance, dressed in Palmer would guess the only pair of dress slacks and a button-up Lance owned, paced back and forth. Lance walked towards him, picked up the keys with a look of determination, glanced at Palmer, then looked down at himself and dropped the keys back on the counter with a sigh. He turned, walked back to the other side of the kitchen, grumbled something incoherent, and then turned back around. He plastered on a smile that looked more like a grimace, walked back towards Palmer, moved to pick up the keys, paused, and then turned back around. This had been going on for about ten minutes, with only slight variations to the frowns, grumbling, and sighing. Finally, Lance strode towards Palmer, picked up the keys and started to open his mouth to tell Palmer that they were actually going to leave now, but instead Lance slammed the keys back down on the counter and stormed out of the house. Palmer quickly fumbled for the keys, hoping to avoid the pacing again, and followed him out. It was only when Palmer left the porch that he realized what was going on. Kitty had pulled up and was parking a mere inch from where Lance stood glaring down at her.

"We were just about to leave," Lance practically growled as soon as Kitty's door swung open. She crawled out with her head bowed and took a deep breath. As soon as she lifted her head, it was obvious that something was wrong. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her mouth was shivering as if barely holding back the next wave of tears.

"I just thought it would be nice for just us to go to dinner," she spoke softly while moving past Lance and towards Palmer, who stood frozen on the spot. "Get to know each other better and all. Is that okay?"

"Uh, sure…?" Palmer looked over Kitty's head at Lance for some sort of sign of what he should do, but Lance was busy studying Kitty with a tight frown.

"Great," Kitty smiled half-heartedly at Palmer before backing down the steps. "Hop in and I'll find us a place."

"Lance?" Palmer looked from Kitty's puffy eyes to Lance's clenched fist and wondered yet again why he had bothered showing up in Bayville at all. "You coming?"

"Am I?" Lance offered Kitty, who was eyeing the ground, a pointed look. Kitty studied Palmer before turning to actually look Lance in the eye.

"Of course," she answered curtly.

"I'll go get my keys," Lance nodded.

"I _can_ drive," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I'd prefer to live to see dinner," Lance replied. Kitty crossed her arms and glared at him, but Lance didn't budge.

"Fine," Kitty threw her hands up in the air. "Be the big macho man you have to be and get your damn keys."

"Got them right here," Palmer offered, dangling the keys from one hand. "So we can just get going this time."

"This time?" Kitty held back a laugh as she smirked at Lance.

"Just get in the car," Lance spat, yanking the keys out of Palmer's hand and stomping towards the driver side.

"Sure you don't want to pace some more?" Kitty teased, the sadness on her face starting to disappear. Lance stared straight ahead and started up the engine as Kitty and Palmer made their way to the car.

"How'd you know?" Palmer lowered his voice to a whisper as he held the door open for Kitty.

"He always paces when he's nervous," Kitty shrugged before hopping in the front seat. Palmer shut the door with a bemused look at the pair that he was still having a hard time believing equaled his biological parents before jumping into the back.

"So this was _your_ idea, to skip the big Institute dinner thing and go for the small and intimate family dinner," Lance had barely pulled out onto to the road before he started back in on Kitty.

"I thought it would be too much pressure on you both," Kitty offered weakly, she looked back at Palmer and gave him a small smile. "I was obviously right."

"So _you_ thought this was best," Lance stated again. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Kitty gritted her teeth, obviously annoyed.

"Hmph," Lance huffed, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Fine, Lance. What do you want to hear? Do you want me to tell you about how Logan stormed out after I'd barely started to tell him that I had a kid with you? Or maybe you'd prefer to know how Scott told me he couldn't even look at me before he followed Logan out! Or better yet, maybe you'd like to hear all about how Kurt won't even talk to me!" Kitty cried, her arms flailing about as she ranted on. "So, no, it wasn't my idea. Xavier thought it was best that I keep all of this out of the house until everyone could cool down enough to deal with it rationally, and I didn't exactly have a better idea. You were right to tell them from the beginning, and you were right that the brotherhood would take it better. So good for you, Lance! You win, okay?" Kitty threw up her hands one last time before slouching down in the seat and holding her head in her hands.

"I didn't want to be right," Lance finally whispered after several minutes of silence had passed. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and cut the engine. He fiddled with the keys for several minutes before finally speaking again. "I'm sorry, Kitty. I know this is what you've always been afraid would happen."

"At least," Kitty spoke between silent sobs that racked her little body, "it can't get any worse."

"Look," Lance sighed, taking both of Kitty's hands in one of his own, "it's going to be okay. They just need time to process, and then they're going to realize that they love you so much that you could blow up the sun and they'd still worship you."

"You've always been a bad liar, Lance," Kitty half-smiled through a veil of tears. "I don't know if they'll ever forgive me. For lying, I mean."

"They will," Lance affirmed. "They just need time to get past the shock and the anger to realize that you did what you did for a reason."

"But the guys weren't like that," Kitty sniffled. "They've been great, and my team…"

"Your team, as much as it pains me to admit it, is a little bit sharper than my team," Lance cut her off. "I mean Fred hardly understands what's going on, Todd is scared to cross me, and Pietro… well he just enjoys having one more thing to give me shit about."

"That does sound like the guys," Kitty agreed with a small shrug.

"Yeah. That's why it wasn't that difficult with them," Lance pointed out. "Now, you know Rogue and Jean have your back, as do Xavier and Storm. Kurt's just hurt because he always had a thing for you, but he'll probably be the first to come around. Wolverine just needs to kick someone's ass, hopefully not mine, to feel better. The rest of the team won't take long, but might be a little wary to show it until Summer's okay with it, and between Jean and Xavier working on him, it probably won't be all that long until everything is back to normal."

"You sound like you've got everything figured out," Kitty eyed Lance cautiously.

"I had to know how much trouble I was going to be in in case you ever changed your mind and decided to tell them," Lance explained. "I figured the more time that went by, the less likely Wolverine would rip me in two and spread my body parts over various parts of the world."

"If Scott didn't get to you first," Kitty argued lightly.

"Well, I'd prefer Wolverine, since he'd just rip me to shreds immediately. Much better than Summers, who'd probably just lecture me to death," Lance frowned, obviously thinking about having to face Scott.

"Um," Palmer, who had been deadly silent in the back seat, listening quietly to all the trouble his existence was causing, finally spoke up after all the talk of ripping and shredding. "No one wants to chop me into pieces, do they?"

"Over my dead body," Lance laughed half-heartedly as he tousled Palmer's hair, but there was a somber and caring look in his eyes.

"Oh, Palmer," Kitty began to cry again. "I'm so sorry. This isn't really about you. It's about me lying about you. And I'm so, so sorry. I… I just knew some of them would try to talk me out of adoption, and I really thought that was best for you."

"Even if that hadn't have happened, you could have been in a lot of danger if too many people knew about you," Lance added. "You might have been kidnapped, hurt, or worse to try to convince either Kitty or me into doing something."

"Are your lives really that dangerous?" Palmer eyed the pair nervously.

"They were once," Lance nodded. "But things are more in the open now about mutants, and it's rare for anyone to be powerful enough to take on the more established groups."

"But you two still work for enemies," Palmer pointed out, "so is there a chance that I'll get caught in the cross fires?"

"No," Kitty shook her head immediately, stopping as she noticed Lance's silence. She looked over at him as he stared out the window, obviously lost in thought. "Right, Lance?"

"Um…" Lance startled out of his thoughts looked at Kitty's prodding look to Palmer's worried face and back to Kitty before turning to Palmer again. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay…" Palmer watched with narrowed eyes as Kitty scowled at Lance who hung his head to hide his eyes behind his shaggy hair. "Well… if we're done with the heart-warming chat, can we go to dinner? I'm starving."

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry, too," Kitty smiled, wiping the last remnants of tears from her face.

"Alright, it's unanimous. Let's go," Lance got the car running again and pulled back out on the road. Palmer watched the scenery fly by him for a bit as he thought about everything that had just happened, but found his attention drawn back to the front of the car. He watched the center console as Lance and Kitty's hands drifted together, their fingers lightly weaving together as if by natural instinct before they both quickly yanked their hands back mere seconds later. Kitty clenched her hands tightly together in her lap, while Lance drummed on the steering wheel in time to his whistling.

"So, it's been how long since you two were together?" Palmer asked as they sped along the highway.

"Count how many days you've been alive, and that's about it," Lance answered.

"Why do you ask?" Kitty folded her hands in her lap nervously.

"No reason," Palmer pursed his lips together, holding back a laugh. The rest of the ride was silent and tense until Lance swung suddenly into the parking lot of a homey looking restaurant with a big front porch covered in twinkle lights, an appealing aroma that Palmer couldn't quite place wafting towards them.

"_Here_?" Kitty looked skeptically at Lance.

"Yeah?" Lance looked back at her as he was half-way out of the car and Palmer was posed to hop out of the back.

"It's just…" Kitty broke off. "You _really_ don't remember?"

"What am I supposed to be remembering here?" Lance eyed the restaurant and then Kitty.

"This is…" Kitty bit her lip, pausing to think of how to word it, "the place, um… you took me here for… uh, you, uh, told me… you loved me… for the first time."

"Oh," Lance suddenly sat back down in the driver's seat. "Right… I just… drove to the first place I thought of… I… I'm sorry. We can go somewhere else."

"It's fine," Kitty shook her head. "It's been… sixteen… seventeen years?"

"You sure? We could just… drive somewhere else," Lance offered.

"We've all said we're starving," Kitty shrugged. "This is fine."

"Okay," Lance gulped, getting out of the car along with the others and heading inside. Palmer hung back, watching the two awkwardly walk side by side, their hands swinging into each other's. As he saw them exchange nervous smiles and awkward glances, Palmer couldn't help but wonder if no one else was seeing what was as plain as day to him. Lance and Kitty were not over. Not even close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry you've had to wait for updates for so long! Life has an odd way of taking you off schedule. But to make it up to you, three updates in a row. Enjoy! Some big stuff coming up soon!

Dinner had been oddly comfortable and fun. Lance and Kitty had shared old stories with Palmer about the Brotherhood house, giving him the impression that not much had changed over the years. They even talked about Northbrook, including times before coming to Bayville as well as the handful of times they had gone back. Palmer did notice they were careful to avoid mentioning Kitty's team, the Institute, or their breakup, but he was glad that for once they seemed to be getting along. Well… as much as they ever could.

"You need to turn right up here," Kitty pointed for the third time, the exasperation so clear in her voice that even Palmer was tempted to dive for the wheel and wrench the jeep two lanes over.

"No, really? I've only been living here in Bayville for… almost twenty years and I still need you to point out how to get to my house," Lance rolled his eyes as he shifted gears.

"And yet we're about to miss the turn," Kitty grumbled. Lance shot her a look as they drove on with Palmer sitting frozen in the back seat. He didn't know either of them all that well, but he knew enough to keep quiet when they were in a stand-off. Unsurprisingly, Kitty broke first mumbling, "Or we could drive around until the tank runs out."

"Despite your frequently over-exaggerated lack of confidence in my abilities, we're here," Lance announced with a wide grin as he pulled into the Brotherhood driveway. He gave Palmer a quick wink before turning to Kitty with a triumphant smirk. "I found a shortcut. Now what do you have to say?"

"I… uh…" Kitty bit her lip as she glanced away with a frown. Spinning back, her ponytail whipping, she faked a smile, teasing, "Where did you ever learn such big words?"

"That's what you're taking away from this?" Lance groaned as Kitty got out of the car and walking towards the house.

"Ooh, let's watch a movie tonight!" Kitty turned around to squeal and clap her hands excitedly before climbing the porch stairs.

"Not the fact that I'm a man with a plan?" Lance continued to shout after her, "Not the fact that you're a control freak?"

"Man with a plan?" Palmer raised an eyebrow, still sitting in the back seat. "Really?"

"She'd already stopped listening by then," Lance shrugged his already slumped shoulders.

"So…?" Palmer gestured towards the house.

"Let's go," Lance sighed. Both of them hopped out of the jeep, but then Lance put a hand on Palmer's shoulder to stop him for a second. "If there's ever any advice I could give you about women…"

"Yeah?" Palmer answered slowly.

"They're more trouble than they're worth," Lance shook his head and they went inside where Kitty was already fiddling with the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

And they had watched a movie. Two actually. Well, part of a second movie. About ten minutes into the second movie, Kitty had fallen asleep, her snores catching Palmer's attention. When Palmer had pointed this out, Lance had just rolled his eyes and gestured for him to go upstairs to bed himself. Still feeling unnerved and slightly skeptical, Palmer had crouched down by the top of the stairs to look down on the living room. He watched while Lance gently moved Kitty from her curled up spot in one of the armchairs to stretch her slight frame across the couch, taking time to slide a pillow under her head and drape a blanket over her. Palmer started to move when he saw Lance sweep a lock of hair out of Kitty's face before turning off the TV. Palmer scurried up the stairs before Lance, and tossed and turned all night while he considered the entire day of revelations that he had not just witnessed but been a major part of.

The next morning, Palmer groggily stumbled down the stairs to find Kitty still asleep on the couch. He was about to wake her when a shoulder yanked him back from the couch.

"Unless you want to lose a hand, don't make a sound," Lance whispered. He disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, coming back with a steaming mug full of coffee. He set it down with barely a clink on the coffee table and gestured for Palmer to watch. Without opening her eyes, Kitty sat up, reached for the cup, and took a large and noisy slurp.

"Mmmmm," she moaned before her eyes fluttered open. "Where… Where am I?"

"You were sleep walking again and…" Lance began.

"Oh, no! Wait… I what?" Kitty's eyes popped open as she took in her surroundings.

"Relax," Lance shook his head. "You fell asleep during the movie."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kitty yawned, pulling the coffee mug closer to her.

"Because I learned in school never to poke a sleeping bear," Lance shrugged. "I figured it applied."

"But making jokes before I've finished my coffee is a good idea Mr. Plan?" Kitty shot him a look while taking another long sip.

"So you heard that?" Lance winced, "Touché." He nodded before retreating into the kitchen for his own cup of coffee.

"What time is it?" Kitty rubbed her eyes, smiling sleepily at Palmer.

"Almost time for me to go to school," Palmer shrugged on his backpack.

"Great. I'll take you," Kitty offered, standing up and downing the rest of her coffee.

"Um, is that okay?" Palmer looked around, waiting for Lance to come in and object.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kitty paused.

"What's going on?" Lance asked as he came back in the room, handing Palmer a bottle of orange juice and a cereal bar.

"I'm going to take Palmer to school," Kitty explained. "We should get going."

"Alright," Lance nodded. "I'll see ya after school."

"Really?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking to Palmer," Lance patted him on the back.

"Right," Kitty shook her head. "I can pick him up, too."

"It's cool," Lance replied. "I got it."

"I really don't mind," Kitty offered.

"Really, it's fine," Lance waved her off.

"I can do it, though," Kitty's smile tightened. "No problem."

"But then you'd have to come back he…" Lance started.

"Guys," Palmer interrupted. "I'm right here."

"Of course you are," Kitty said brightly.

"Whatever. Your choice," Lance sighed.

"Um…" Palmer stalled as he tried to think of an answer that wouldn't set off either Lance or Kitty.

"This is ridiculous," Kitty cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I said I'll pick him up and take him, and I'll do it."

"I agree. This _is _ridiculous…" Lance set his coffee down and dug into his pants pocket pulling out a quarter. "Flip you for it?"

"I'm not flipping you for…" Kitty started, but Lance just flicked the coin in the air not waiting for her to agree to it. "Heads!"

"You lose," Lance showed her the coin in his palm.

"Two out of three?" Kitty bit her bottom lip. Lance rolled his eyes but flipped the coin again anyways.

"Three out of four, right?" Lance smirked. Kitty pursed her lips, crossed her arms, and glared at Lance. He simply looked back at her with a calm expression, sipping at his coffee.

"Um, guys?" Palmer spoke up, pointing a thumb towards the door as he slowly backed away. "I need to get going."

"See ya after school, kid," Lance held up his mug as if toasting.

"URGH!" Kitty screeched. "You're… you're…"

"My guess is either ruggedly handsome or incorrigible," Lance put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe both?"

"No, you're just…" Kitty began, her eyes burning with anger.

"Really gotta get going here," Palmer interjected, opening the door and gesturing outside.

"Bye," Lance waggled his fingers as Palmer ushered Kitty out of the house.

"ARGH!" Kitty started to yell as Palmer slammed the door behind them.

"Too easy," Lance collapsing against the stairs in laughter. "Just too easy."

"Yeah," Pietro stood in the doorway, watching Lance carefully, "You really are."

"Oh, who stole your eggo?" Lance chuckled.

"Fred. Who else?" Pietro deadpanned. "Who stole your balls?"

"What are you talking about?" Lance shook his head.

"The Florence Nightingale routine," Pietro accused. "You think I don't know who set up Kitty on our couch?"

"She fell asleep," Lance explained.

"Yeah," Pietro agreed. "Watching a movie with you and the kid. After dinner. After picking him up from school. What's next? Picnics, PTA, or maybe a minivan?"

"Screw you," Lance pushed off the stairs and brushed past Pietro on the way to the living room.

"I didn't think I was your type," Pietro followed Lance, giving a pointed look as Lance folded up the blanket on the couch. "I don't have a ponytail or an innate need to do good."

"Actually it's just that you use way too much gel in your hair," Lance paused. "And the fact that you're a guy. But mostly the gel."

"My hair is perfect," Pietro scowled. "And you are in denial."

"It's not like that," Lance argued. "It's just… she's having a rough time right now and the whole thing with Palmer is still so…"

"Are you hearing yourself?" Pietro interjected. "She's having a rough time? Since when did you start caring about other people? Especially her."

"She's having a rough time because her team won't accept the fact that she had my kid," Lance explained. "I kinda have to care about that."

"No," Pietro corrected. "Caring about the kid I get. But her team is her problem."

"With Kitty in his life, they're Palmer's problem, too," Lance tossed the folded up blanket aside. "So that makes them mine."

"You didn't have to let her in you know. I was afraid if you did this was going to happen," Pietro shook his head. "I just don't want to go back to dragging you out of bars, picking you out of the trash in some alley, and trying to clean your ass up at noon."

"Well don't let me put you out, Pete," Lance snapped. "It's not like I kept your psychotic sister from killing you or anything."

"Technically what stopped her was a shit ton of drugs and some more mind-meddling, but I get your point. Friends through thick and thin," Pietro nodded. "But that's all I'm trying to do. Be a friend to you by keeping you from making that mistake. Again."

"I know," Lance gave Pietro a quick side hug before stretching out on the couch. "And it's appreciated, no matter how unnecessary. And it is unnecessary."

"Uhuh," Pietro crossed his arms, unconvinced.

"I ever tell you that you worry too much?" Lance smirked as he flipped on the news.

"Yeah… before Kitty broke your heart the last time," Pietro zipped off before Lance could hit him with the TV remote that he flung.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next several weeks, Kitty became a regular visitor to the Brotherhood. No one really talked about why, but it was common knowledge that there was still a lot of tension at the Institute, and she seemed to want to spend as little time as possible there.

Fred didn't mind at all. He was actually pretty happy about it. He liked Kitty. Maybe it was because she always complimented his cooking, or maybe it was because she took his side when the group fought about what to watch. Either way, Fred always set an extra place at the table just in case she came around. Todd always made sure there were extra blankets and pillows on hand for when Kitty slept on the couch. He had learned real fast that keeping Kitty happy meant the house shook a lot less, which made everyone happy. Pietro was still skeptical, and not afraid to say so. He constantly accused Lance of slipping back into bad habits and made note of just how comfortable Kitty was in their place everytime she helped herself in the kitchen or stayed the night.

Palmer saw Pietro's point, though he was more concerned by how comfortable Lance and Kitty were getting with each other. Kitty stopped by frequently and without warning. She would drop by in the mornings before school, in the evening right around dinnertime, and sometimes she'd even come by before school got out. She often slept on the couch all weekend long and some weeknights. She also babied Palmer, taking him shopping for new clothes, school supplies, and even new bedroom furniture – though Palmer had to admit he was glad to see the blood red walls and dark furniture go. But Lance offset her well with his blunt honesty, treating Palmer more like an equal. Lance still insisted that Palmer be driven to and from school. Sometimes it was Lance, other times it was Kitty, but there were plenty of times when they both came. Like today.

"Hey," Palmer greeted them while tossing his bag in the jeep before hopping in. It seemed like just any other day, until Palmer noticed Lance nervously chewing on his nails and Kitty smiling in a way that seemed force. "What's up?"

"How would you feel…" Kitty began her pitch. "about a little mini-vacation?"

"Little and mini is redundant," Lance muttered.

"Um…" Palmer eyed them both carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents, your grandparents, still live back in Northbrook where we," she gestured at Lance and herself, "grew up. And they'd love to see you. We could visit them and show you the town. It could be fun."

"Oh… well…" Palmer looked at Lance, but he was refusing to meet anyone's glance, including the desperate look Kitty shot him to help her sell this idea. "You mean all three of us?"

"Of course," Kitty nodded quickly.

"And we'd go…?" Palmer eyed Lance, who was now tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

"This weekend," Kitty answered. "You have Monday off from school, so we could leave Friday afternoon and have plenty of time there."

"And we can do that?" Palmer looked to Lance. "All of us can take the weekend and go?"

"If you want," Lance finally spoke, though it was obvious that this wasn't his plan.

"Well…" Palmer frowned. He didn't want to upset Kitty by saying no, but even she didn't seem to excited about this trip.

"It would really mean a lot to them, to my parents, if they could get to know you," Kitty smiled weakly. Palmer knew what she meant. It would mean a lot to her if he said yes. It would make them a family. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this, but after over a month of them all getting along so well, he really didn't want to rock the boat.

"Okay," Palmer gave in reluctantly. "Let's go to Northbrook."

"Great!" Kitty gave Palmer's hand a light squeeze and patted Lance on the shoulder. "Well let's get back to the house. We have so much to figure out now."

"Fun," Palmer faked a smile. He noticed Lance stayed quiet, but his fingers had stilled on the wheel and his mouth was turned down at the corners ever so slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Whoops. I meant to upload this sooner but got side-tracked by the looming apocalypse (ba dum ching!). For any of you who read any of my other in-progress stories, I apologize for not updating. I want to share the love to them all, but I've got a million and one ideas for where to take this one, so I can't seem to tear myself away. I hope you enjoy this next bit, it should be slightly humorous due to the fact that I wrote it while huddled in my bathtub with my cell phone ringing off the hook and my cat purring ever so calmly (damn tornado season!).

So that's how Palmer found himself crushed between Lance and Kitty on an airplane headed to Chicago. Kitty, who had immediately claimed the window seat, was happily pointing out every building she recognized as the plane soared higher into the air. Lance, who had anxiously yelled at Palmer that he _needed _to sit in the aisle seat, was now clutching the arm rest like his life depended on it. At first, Palmer had assumed that Lance just didn't want to sit next to Kitty, but it had become clear within the first few minutes of sitting on the plane that he just was not a good flyer. He had shifted their bags in the overhead compartment at least three times, read over the safety manual five times, and complained about how far away the emergency exits were spread out a whopping eight times. Kitty ignored every bit of this, keeping herself busy looking out the window, popping her gum, and pointing out anything she found slightly amusing in Skymall. Palmer was in hell. He hated being in the middle of Kitty and Lance when they fought, but this was even worse.

"Oh, look! You can see the Institute! And the courts! And the lake! And your school!" Kitty squealed. "Even the football field!"

"Maybe you can see them," Palmer grumbled as he shifted yet again, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey!" Kitty tapped the window with her finger, "You can even see the Brotherhood house! Lance, you guys really need to do something about that roof."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it," Lance barked. "After we plummet to our deaths!"

"I might strangle you both before that," Palmer mumbled while fiddling with the seat belt digging into his leg.

"Oh, Lance. You're being ridiculous," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Take a couple of the sedatives I gave you."

"I want to be alert when the pilot rams us into the nearest mountain," Lance argued.

"Take the sedatives or I will call the stewardess over here to help me ram them down your throat," Kitty growled.

"I think they're called flight attendants now," Palmer mused.

"Fine," Lance popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed loudly. "But when the plane starts to go down, you're responsible for dragging my limp body to safety."

"Okay," Kitty shared a quick smile with Palmer. "I'll be sure to strap you to my parachute."

"Laugh it up," Lance grouched, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping in his seat. After a while, his eyes finally started to close and his breathing became heavy and slow.

"Is the whole not wanting to fly thing related to his powers?" Palmer quietly asked Kitty as she flipped through a magazine.

"Hm?" Kitty glanced over, saw Lance dead asleep and chuckled. "He'd like to claim it is, but really he's just totally freaked out by flying. He says it's unnatural for so much weight to be supported by just air."

"Well," Palmer looked back and forth between the finally peaceful Lance and the amused Kitty, "if it freaks him out so much, why didn't we just drive?"

"No," Kitty shook her head furiously. "No way. No sir. I will never never never make that drive ever again."

"Oh… kay…?" Palmer watched her curiously.

"Sorry, it's just," Kitty sighed. "We drove to Northbrook once because he literally threw a hissy fit when I tried to get him on a plane, and it was the worst trip ever."

"What went wrong?" Palmer finally asked, when his curiosity won out.

"What didn't go wrong?" Kitty groaned. "I had morning sickness, which his gas-guzzling jeep did not help, so we were stopping _all _the time. Then we didn't even make it half-way there before we got in this huge fight. Then it started raining and he took forever to stop and put the top back on, so we were soaked and the car was full of water…"

"Morning sickness?" Palmer furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean…"

"Yeah," Kitty offered a small smile. "I guess you were there too, kinda."

"Huh," Palmer nodded. "So you were sick, wet, and fighting about…"

"Well of course I told him I was not driving back like that," Kitty explained. "And he said that he couldn't leave his jeep and he wasn't going to fly all the way back to get it later, especially since he didn't want to leave me alone with a bab…"

"Me," Palmer finished.

"Um…" Kitty bit her lip. "Anyways, it didn't matter. I ended up flying and he drove back, so…"

"Right," Palmer frowned. The two of them sat in awkward silence, Kitty absent-mindedly flipping through her magazine while Palmer pretended to read from his history book. At least, they did until Lance jolted up in his seat.

"My parachute is an anvil!" he yelped. Other passengers glared and shot him pity glances as Lance's face burned red.

"You watch too many cartoons with Fred," Kitty shook her head without looking up, flipping to the next page in her magazine. Lance was too embarrassed to reply, so Palmer was able to try to enjoy the rest of the ride in silence. Though at this point, the thoughts of how he came to be where he currently was – crammed between the two biological parents he hadn't known for the first fifteen years of life on the way to their hometown – were so loud and persistent, that Palmer wasn't sure if he would ever fully enjoy silence again.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance hadn't calmed down until they were in the rental car on their way to Northbrook, though next to Kitty, he had seemed normal. She had been oddly quiet and extremely tense, quickly taking the backseat when they reached the car, allowing Palmer to slide in the front. Lance had raised his eyebrows at this change in routine, but refrained from commenting.

"So…" Palmer finally broke the silence when he just couldn't take it any longer. He had enjoyed looking around the city of Chicago as they sped down the highway, but now that they were driving out into the suburbs, there wasn't much to occupy his mind but all the thoughts he had been pushing away from the moment he had met this pair. "What are we going to do in Northbrook?"

"You'll meet Kitty's parents and see the house she grew up in. She might even want to show you the old high school, which I'm assuming they've fixed the principal's office by now," Lance chuckled. He noticed Palmer looking at him warily and eyed the rear view mirror to see Kitty staring out the window. "Um… I don't really know what else she wants to do."

"What about you?" Palmer shrugged.

"What about me?" Lance asked.

"Anything you're going to show me in Northbrook?" Palmer paused for a second before suggesting, "Any old haunts you want to take me to?"

"Well…" Lance sighed. "I guess there's not much of Northbrook that I remember all that fondly."

"Oh," Palmer mumbled. "Right."

"But maybe I'll take you by Mickey's," Lance offered. Palmer shot him a questioning look, but kept quiet as Lance clarified. "I used to spend a lot of time down at this sports memorabilia shop in the main part of town. Wasn't a lot for me to do, and Mickey didn't mind me coming in and not buying anything. In fact, he'd let me watch games with him in the back. Great guy. He was practically… well he looked after me a lot more than any of my so-called guardians ever did."

"Sounds like a cool guy," Palmer agreed.

"Yeah," Lance smiled. "Haven't seen him since the last time I was here, but knowing Mickey, he's still in the back of that shop watching whatever game is on."

"How long ago was that?" Palmer asked despite having a feeling that he knew the answer.

"About 15 years ago," Lance clenched his jaw. "Haven't been back since."

"Right," Palmer whispered.

"Technically," Lance relaxed as he continued, "you've met him already."

"Really?" Palmer looked to the back at Kitty for confirmation, but she stubbornly kept her eyes facing out the windows.

"Oh, yeah. You kicked whenever he sang 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame.' My bet was because he never could carry a tune," Lance laughed as if he was hearing it just now. "But Ol' Mick swore it was because you were going to be a baseball player."

"Well he was right," Palmer shook his head in disbelief. "I played in little league."

"He was usually right about that kind of stuff," Lance then added almost as an afterthought. "He also gave you your middle name."

"What? But…" Palmer befuddled, stumbled over the questions that popped into his mind about his adoptive upbringing.

"I asked your parents if they wouldn't mind," Lance explained. "Cade was a family name of Mickey's and he was like family to me, so…"

"Wow… that's…" Palmer couldn't really explain. It made him feel prouder of his parents somehow and more connected to Lance all at the same time.

"They were great people, your parents," Lance said, almost as if reading Palmer's mind. "I just remember knowing it the first time I met them."

"Yeah," Palmer agreed. "Like they just sent off good vibes or something all the time."

"Exactly," Lance grinned. "They made you feel instantly comfortable, and they had this way of making you feel…"

"Like everything was going to be okay," Kitty spoke up, finally turning away from the windows to join in. Lance and Palmer both agreed silently, nodding their heads. Then the trio was quiet, all of their minds on their own bittersweet memories of the dearly departed as they continued to drive down the winding roads to Northbrook. After only a few brief minutes of silence and suburban homes, Lance was pulling over in front of a little house that he still remembered all too well.

"This is it," Kitty whispered as Lance sucked in a deep breath. Palmer and Kitty both got out of the car, stretching their legs, but Lance sat still. Palmer leaned his head back in and tapped Lance on the shoulder, making him jump as he finally turned his attention away from the house.

"You coming?" Palmer asked.

"Uh," Lance stalled. "I'm going to go check in to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Kitty poked her head in through his open window. "You know you'd be welcome to um… stay here."

"Yeah…" Lance bit his lip. "But I just think it'd be better if I stayed at a hotel."

"Okay," Kitty nodded without argument. Palmer raised his eyebrows, but let it go. After all, a second without them arguing was something to be thankful for. "Do you at least want to come in and say hi first?"

"I think I have to check in within the hour," Lance eyed the clock and shrugged.

"I guess I should go with you then," Palmer added quickly. "Drop my bags in the room."

"You're not staying here?" Kitty frowned. "You can, I mean. If you want."

"I just think… um…it might be…" Palmer fumbled for the words.

"Weird," Lance finished. "He hasn't even met them yet and you want him to stay for a slumber party?"

"I just thought it might give him a little more time to get to know them, but that's fine," Kitty clipped.

"Kitty, I just meant…" Lance started.

"It's fine," Kitty cut him off. "You two should get going."

"Okay…" Palmer answered slowly.

"Just be back for dinner at 6," Kitty then narrowed her eyes. "Don't be late."

"Of course," Lance nodded solemnly before turning to Palmer and rolling his eyes. When Lance turned back to Kitty, she was standing with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. Lance nodded at her once again with a weak smile before he set off with Palmer in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kitty had to have seen through that," Palmer sighed as they drove away from the motel. Lance had quickly gotten them a room with two double beds and a TV with basic cable at one of the less seedy-looking motels among a strip of them just off the highway about ten minutes away from Kitty's parent's house. They'd taken about five minutes to inspect the room and throw their bags in the closet before jumping back in the car again. Neither was anxious to get back to Kitty and her parents, so Lance had offered to show him around town a bit. "I mean she's a little crazy sometimes, but she's not stupid."

"Of course she did," Lance shrugged. "If for no other reason, she knows as well as I do that we could drive all around Northbrook in less than 30 minutes."

"Then why didn't she make a fuss?" Palmer eyed Lance as they drove past another sad-looking strip mall that was maybe a quarter full of open shops. "She usually does."

"Because she's just as nervous as, if not more than, the rest of us," Lance sighed. "Kitty and her parents have what she would describe as a complicated relationship."

"Does she know any other kind?" Palmer laughed. "So how would you describe it?"

"Tense," Lance immediately answered. "Like a tight rope."

"Sounds fun," Palmer grumbled.

"That came out wrong. They're… they're just," Lance stammered. "Screw it. Her dad's a tight-ass and her mom is one of those let's sweep everything under the rug types."

"That explains a lot about Kitty actually," Palmer mused. "She's a bit wound and tight-lipped."

"You think so?" Lance teased lightly. "The control-freak, everything's complicated Kitty? Not at all."

"So I guess that's why she wanted to put me up for adoption, right?" Palmer asked timidly. "Not a carpet big enough to hide a kid under?"

"You're asking the wrong guy," Lance shook his head. "I can't even begin to figure out what goes on in her mind."

"But you guys must have talked about it, right?" Palmer pressed. "She must have given you some clue to what she was thinking."

"She talks a lot," Lance laughed uncomfortably. "And a lot of it's gibberish, so I've just learned to tune it out."

"Really? Even with the important stuff?" Palmer raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I mean not to toot my own horn or anything, but I figure you guys probably took your time talking things over to decide things together and…"

"Dammit! Will you just give it a rest?" Lance rammed the brakes and his knuckles curled tightly around the steering wheel. "If you want to know why Kitty does what she does, you'll just have to ask her."

"Okay," Palmer finally whispered his eyes wide, but focused straight ahead on the road.

"Shit," Lance cursed himself as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little more anxious about this weekend than I thought. Plus I seem to have a hangover from whatever Kitty gave me on the plane. My head is pounding."

"It's cool," Palmer shrugged and gave Lance a weak half-smile. "I shouldn't have asked. I don't know why I wanted to know anyways."

"Look," Lance sighed, resting a hand on Palmer's shoulder and looking the boy in the eyes. "Giving you up was what was best for _you_. And that's what matters, right?"

"Sure," Palmer nodded. They continued to drive on in silence for a while before Palmer added, "Which is why at the first possible opportunity we're going to ditch Kitty's parents, right?"

"Nice try," Lance replied with a slight smirk. "But while there are a great many things I would do for you, that's not one of them. Kitty would kill me."

"Fine," Palmer agreed with a matching grin. "Do you happen to know where their smoke detectors are?"

"Yeah," Lance chuckled. "And I've already pulled that twice, once on accident and another time on purpose, so it won't work."

"What about the…?" Palmer began.

"Alarm system," Lance cut him off. "You so much as unlock the windows and a beep is heard all through the house."

"Then… what's for dinner?" Palmer caved with a nervous smile.

"Just plain awkward with a side of nervous laughter?" Lance guessed. "If we're lucky."

"So what do we do now?" Palmer eyed the billboards and shop signs as they drove on. "Assuming that we're not going to show up for dinner until the last possible second."

"Well…" Lance stalled as he looked around hoping to get some inspiration. Suddenly his eye caught sight of something and a small but genuine smile crept up his face. He parked the car at the nearest spot and turned off the engine. Before getting out he turned to Palmer with a grin and announced, "I've got an idea."

"Where are we going?" Palmer asked as he followed Lance out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"You ask a lot of questions," Lance commented as he walked up the street a bit. "Must be genetic."

"You mean you're curious, too?" Palmer figured.

"No," Lance shook his head as he stopped in front of a store. "Kitty's the one who babbles when she's nervous. Well this is it."

"A sports memorabilia store?" Palmer raised an eyebrow.

"It's Mickey's place," Lance explained. "I spent practically every moment I wasn't in school here. And a lot of times I should have been in school too come to think of it."

"So you're a big sports fan," Palmer nodded. "Cool."

"I like them just about as much as the next guy," Lance shrugged. "I really just came here because Mick was better than most of my forest parents, though he went on a few pretty nasty benders here and there. But still, if I ever needed a place to crash, he always kept a cot in the back that he'd let me sleep on. Never for more than a night, but better than a park bench or a closet."

"Wow," Palmer frowned. "Did you really have it that bad?"

"No one really wants an older kid," Lance mused. "Especially not one with a bad record and a bad family history."

"I know what you mean," Palmer agreed. "About the older kid thing. I've been in the group homes mostly."

"Been there," Lance added. "But Mickey was pretty good to me, and I made a few friends here and there. I got by alright. Things got better when I moved to Bayville. Got a job, moved into a house with the guys…"

"Kitty," Palmer added.

"Yeah," Lance frowned for a moment. "So I figure we can go in, you can meet Mickey, and we'll just hang out for a while."

"Sure," Palmer agreed as Lance held the door open for him. The store was small and overcrowded with knick-knacks ranging from the small –autographed pictures and bobble heads – to the large – cardboard cutouts and framed jerseys. It smelled faintly of fresh paint, a citrusy cleaner, and sweat, which made it seem almost homey. Palmer found himself turning in circles as he slowly walked around, trying to catch a glimpse of everything but not really able to take it all in.

"He sure has cleaned up the place," Lance put a hand on Palmer's shoulder with a smile before heading towards the back where the counter stood in between him and an open doorway. "Hey, Mickey? It's your favorite customer."

"He'll remember you right?" Palmer whispered as he joined Lance at the counter.

"Of course," Lance assured him before mumbling, "if he hasn't drunk his mind away."

"Hello?" a man in a button-down shirt that was neatly folded into his pressed khakis appeared. His hair was neatly slicked back, his mustache trim, and his glasses sat squarely on his face. From everything Palmer had heard, he assumed there was no chance in hell that this was Mickey. "Can I help you?"

"Um, hi," Lance eyed the clean-cut guy curiously. "I'm looking for Mickey. Is he back there?"

"Mickey?" the man seemed stumped.

"Yeah," Lance's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Pretty tall, kinda shaggy looking, slurs when he talks. Oh yeah, and he owns this place."

"Do you mean Mike?" the guy smiled suddenly. "Great guy. Sold me the shop a few years back."

"Mick, I mean Mike sold the place?" Lance ran a hand down his face. "He finally lost too many bets."

"Oh no! Mike doesn't gamble!" the man looked horrified at the idea. He looked around and then leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "I met Mike in AA. He was my sponsor. And the best damn one I've ever met."

"AA?" Lance repeated. "As in…"

"Alcoholics Anonymous," the guy confirmed. "I didn't know if I was going to make it when he and that wife of his, what was here name… Becky, Beth, Betty! Yeah, when he and Betty retired to Florida, I was sure I was on my way back to the bottle. But Mike said that he knew I could do it, and to show me how much he believed in me he practically gave me the shop. I tell you, the work here has been my saving grace."

"So you're telling me that the guy that sold you the shop was sober, married, and moved to Florida?" Lance shook his head. "There's no way that's Mickey. He hates the sand, the sun, and the Heat."

"A die-hard Bulls fan, that's true," the guy laughed. "But Betty's kids live down there with their families, and well Mike… just always a giver that guy. You know?"

"Apparently not," Lance shook his head. "Do you know what happened to the guy that owned this place before Mike?"

"Couldn't say," the guy shook his head. "I mean, Mike owned this place for close to twenty years."

"That really is Mickey then," Lance scratched the back of his head in disbelief. "Good for him, I guess. Um, did he leave a forwarding address or something? I used to come in here all the time as I kid and I'd love to drop him a line or…"

"Are you Lance?" the guy suddenly interrupted him and reached out. "You are, aren't you? I can't believe it. Here I am babbling about Mike and of course you know him."

"Um, yeah?" Lance looked at Palmer and then back at the guy. "How'd you know?"

"Well, Mike talked about you all the time," the guy laughed. "I mean you were his inspiration for getting sober. He used to always say that if you could turn out to be such a good man even after everything, that surely he was capable of it, too."

"That's… um… really nice of him to say," Lance choked a bit on the words as tears filled his eyes.

"Well fathers are like that you know," the guy grinned. "Always going on and on about their kids. And I was just on the phone with your dad a couple weeks ago about some complicated order that got all messed up. He calls to check in now and then, but he almost always ends up getting me out of a jam."

"Oh, um, actually," Lance tried to correct him.

"But if I had known that Mike Alvers' kid was coming in today," the guy started.

"Wait," Lance stopped him. "Mike _Alvers_? You're sure?"

"Well, yeah. I've only seen his name on a million receipts and invoices," the guy hardly skipped a beat as he continued on. "Good ol' Mike. Ya know, I think he left a picture of you in the back. In fact I can't believe I didn't recognize you sooner. Hang on a sec, I'll go grab it."

"Lance?" Palmer looked up expectantly after the guy had hurried into the back. Lance didn't even take notice though as he stumbled out of the shop and stood outside with his hands on his head taking deep breaths.

"Here it is!" the guy returned with a photo in hand. "Wait, where did he go?"

"Just stepped outside," Palmer gestured towards the door.

"Oh," the guy seemed disappointed for a split second, but he cheered up quickly. "Okay. Well, you must be the grandson! I don't think I ever caught your name though."

"Palmer," he offered with a weak smile. "Would you mind if I took a look at that?"

"It's yours," the guy handed it over and Palmer found himself staring into the grinning faces of a young Lance and Kitty, his hands resting on top of her hands and her swollen belly. "Is your mom around, too? Mike used to go on about her almost as much as he did your dad. 'She's quite the looker,' he'd always say. And she really is, at least in that photo. And Mike was so proud of those two. He used to go on and on about how yea it was unconventional to start a family so young, but if any two people could do it, they were the ones. Even in the picture you can tell they were hopelessly in love. That's just so rare these days."

"Hmmm," Palmer nodded mindlessly as he tucked the photo in a pocket before turning to leave, "Thanks for this."

"Anytime," the guy offered. "And you guys come back in anytime."

"Sure," Palmer mumbled politely before exiting the shop to stand outside next to Lance who was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Palmer asked after they had stood on the sidewalk in silence for a few minutes.

"We need to go," Lance suddenly started down the street back towards the car. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"Oh, yeah," Palmer muttered to himself as he walked down the street to get in the car that Lance was already starting. "This is turning out to be just the fun little family reunion Kitty promised."


	13. Chapter 13

"You're late," Kitty hissed when she the open door to Lance and Palmer, but the anger quickly disappeared from her face when she saw them. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"Well it turns out…" Palmer started.

"Everything's fine," Lance cut him off with a look before turning back to Kitty. "Just lost track of time."

"It turns out what?" Kitty crossed her arms over her chest.

"Katherine?" a voice rang out from inside. "Who's at the door?"

"Get in," Kitty sighed as she ushered the boys in the house before wagging her finger at Lance. "But this conversation isn't over."

"Katherine?" a short, frail woman came through a doorway wearing an apron over a nice dress. "Oh, Lance. You look… older."

"Mrs. Pryde," Lance nodded at her. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, aren't you sweet," she forced a smile in return. "And you must be Palmer. Oh my, aren't you just the spitting image of Lance. Well, you might grow out of that."

"Thanks?" Palmer shot a look at Lance and Kitty but the two just shrugged. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Pryde."

"Oh, call me… um…" she looked over at Kitty for help.

"Sandra," Kitty offered.

"Oh," Sandra looked disappointed. "Sure, Sandra is fine."

"It is," Kitty assured Palmer before changing the subject. "Where's Dad?"

"Probably in his study," Sandra waved in that direction. "You know how he gets."

"You mean he hasn't retired yet?" Lance asked.

"He has," Kitty sighed. "He just hides out in there."

"I better go check on dinner," Sandra announced as she turned to leave. "Make sure it's still warm."

"I guess I'll go get Dad." Kitty shook her head before ushering the boys into the dining room. "You two sit down."

"So you're just going to pretend like you didn't find out…" Palmer started.

"Well if you thought she was a treat, wait till you meet Kitty's dad," Lance cut him off. "He's much more straightforward with his insults."

"Oh good," Palmer rolled his eyes. "Complete denial."

"Mr. Pryde," Lance greeted as Kitty and her dad came into the room after shooting Palmer a glare.

"Lance," he responded cooly. "I thought I'd seen the last of you again, but here you are."

"Dad," Kitty warned. "You promised to be nice."

"And you must be Palmer," he continued as they all sat down. "Quite a bit bigger than I last saw you."

"Um, h-h-hi," Palmer stammered, "Mr. Pryde."

"Just call him Ben," Kitty offered.

"Ben?" he made a face. "No, you can call me Grandpa. Or Pops! I always liked that."

"Typical," Lance grumbled.

"Dad," Kitty bit her lip, "Palmer might be more comfortable calling you Ben."

"Why? I am his grandpa," Ben argued. "You're good with Pops, aren't you?"

"Actually," Palmer winced uncomfortably, "I already had a Pops."

"Had?" Ben quirked an eyebrow.

"He died a few years ago," Palmer explained with his eyes on the floor.

"Well, then Grandpa's fine I guess," Ben waved him off.

"He'll call you whatever he wants to," Lance snarled. "And if he can't decide, I've got a few suggestions."

"Ben is fine," Kitty cut in with a note of finality.

"Katherine?" Sandra called from the kitchen. "Help me bring this in, will you?"

"Please behave," Kitty begged of no one in particular before leaving the room.

"How do you like the Institute?" Ben turned his attention back to Palmer.

"I haven't actually been," Palmer answered warily.

"You haven't?" Ben looked concerned. "Then where are you staying?"

"With Lance," Palmer gestured in his direction.

"Temporarily, I hope," Ben grumbled. "Especially if he's still living in that house of horrors with those other numbskulls."

"The _numbskulls_ and I have fixed up the place recently," Lance countered.

"Well, at least you've met Robert, right?" Ben continued on as Kitty came in carrying a salad bowl. "He's a great guy. I've always thought he makes a good role model."

"Since when?" Kitty snorted as she set the bowl on the table. "Last time you saw Bobby you said I'd be better off dating a baboon's ass."

"You could do worse," Ben remarked as Lance stifled a laugh. "Speaking of which, Lance…"

"We're here for you to get to know Palmer, Dad," Kitty reminded him as Sandra entered the room. "Not so you and Lance can pick up where you left off."

"I hope you like Brisket," Sandra smiled as she set the dish on the table.

"He looks like Lance and he lives with Lance," Ben commented as Palmer shrunk in his chair. "I'd bet you just about anything that he's trouble like Lance."

"That's enough!" Lance demanded as he stood up. "You made up your mind about me a long time ago, and never gave me the chance to change it. But you damn well won't treat my son like that."

"Your son?" Ben laughed. "Just what kind of father can you make? You're no more of a father than I am a clown."

"I may not be the overbearing blowhard you are, but I'm not a drunk, lying son of a bitch!" Lance yelled as the room fell deadly silent. Sandra was shaking her head at Ben who just looked confused while Kitty studied Lance who seemed to be in both shock and rage. Palmer held his head in his hands unwilling to look at anyone and believe this was really happening for a moment before finally chancing a glance at Lance. As soon as Lance had realized what he'd said, he stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind him.

"What was…" Ben began.

"You promised, Dad," Kitty cut him off before she ran after Lance.

"You will apologize, and you will make this right," Sandra ordered coolly.

"I will not do anything of the sort!" Ben fumed as he shot up from the table and retreated from the room calling, "And I won't be bossed around in my own house!"

"Brisket's fine," Palmer smiled weakly as Sandra slumped into a seat across the table.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lance?" Kitty lightly rested her hand on his shoulder. He had stormed out of the house, down the front path, and then stopped at the curb. Something had stopped him from getting in the car and racing straight back to the airport, but it wasn't enough to make him go back in that house. Kitty had found him plopped down on the curb with his head hanging moments later.

"I'll go in and apologize," Lance sighed without looking up. "I just need a sec."

"No. Dad was being a jerk," Kitty offered before sitting down next to him. "You can stay out here as long as you want. In fact, you're going to have to drag me back in there."

"So no lecture?" Lance looked over at her with a hint of surprise on his face.

"No lecture," Kitty confirmed with a shake of her head. "But do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I went to see Mickey," Lance started, but then he stopped with a frown.

"And?" Kitty prodded.

"He wasn't there," Lance shrugged.

"Is he okay?" Kitty panicked, her eyes going wide.

"Oh he's fine," Lance clenched his jaw but forced a small smile. "Just retired is all. Married some lady he probably met playing bingo, sold the shop to some guy he sponsored in AA, and moved down to Florida."

"Retired? AA? A new lady? Mickey's done well for himself," Kitty grinned for a split-second before her face fell. "Then wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lance lied. Kitty gave him a look that said she wasn't backing down until he answered so he added, "I just… wish he'd told me is all."

"Mickey loves you like a son, Lance," Kitty argued. "If he didn't find a way to tell you himself he must have had a good reason."

"Like a son," Lance laughed. "It's funny that you should say that. See, Mick told the guy who bought the shop all about his son Lance."

"See," Kitty smiled triumphantly. "I told you. Mickey…"

"Kitty, you're not getting it," Lance cut her off. "Mickey is Mike Alvers. My father."

"Are you sure?" Kitty pressed. "Maybe the guy was confused…"

"There wasn't a DNA test, but the guy was pretty sure," Lance confirmed. "I didn't even introduce myself. He just knew me… from pictures and stuff that _the great hero Mike Alvers_ said about me."

"Oh," Kitty bit her lip and the two sat in silence for several minutes staring out at the neighborhood around them. "I'm sorry I just… I don't know what to say. Everything I think of sounds cliché and… wrong."

"Speechless seems to be a pretty decent reaction in comparison to my little outburst at dinner," Lance offered. "If I haven't already said it, I'm sorry about that."

"I think it's pretty forgivable under the circumstances," Kitty nudged his knee with hers. "So what now? Do you call him? Go to Florida to see him?"

"Why would I do that?" Lance asked bitterly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kitty looked at him in shock.

"Because he's a drunk, lying son of a bitch," Lance explained. "I thought I'd covered that."

"I'm well aware that Mickey's no boy scout, but you can't seriously tell me that you can't think of a single reason why you might want to see him?" Kitty continued. "Maybe a question or two you'd want to ask?"

"You mean why am I not racing off to go look him in the face and ask why he didn't put down the bottle long enough to tell me why he walked out on me?" Lance spat. "It's pretty simple really. I'm not sure what you're not getting here."

"You can't be serious. I mean, he cleaned himself up and got into AA. Maybe he wants to make amends?" Kitty tried again. "At the very least you could hear him out. Find out why he didn't tell you who he was sooner."

"He didn't _actually_ tell me. He's too much of a coward for that, which also explains why he lied in the first place. And if he really got sober, married, and turned his whole life upside down, what the hell does it have to do with me?" Lance ranted. "He walked out on me and my mom. End of story."

"Maybe, but…" Kitty turned to look back at the house. She saw Palmer and her mom sitting uncomfortably at the dinner table. Her dad was nowhere in sight, which was probably a good thing. "Look at that kid in there. He didn't exactly come in saying hey I need a Dad. But you've been there for him since the second he showed up."

"So what are you saying?" Lance turned his head to look at the same scene. "That Mickey deserves the same chance? Cause that's different and you know it."

"I know," Kitty nodded. "And Mickey probably doesn't deserve another shot. But you do. Maybe, just maybe, Mick could be there for you. If you want."

"I don't," Lance stated, but then reconsidered. "Maybe…. I don't know."

"That's okay," Kitty put her hand on his arm and smiled. "You don't have to decide right this second. But what should we do right now? Cause this has been… a complete disaster."

"Well… " Lance stalled as he tried to figure out a nice way to put it. Giving up he finished, "I just want to get out of here."

"You are a mind reader," Kitty laughed. "Do it again! Can you guess what I want to do?"

"Hop on the next plane back to Bayville?" Lance guessed.

"Grab a drink," Kitty corrected him.

"Even better," Lance agreed.

"Of course, one of us is going to have to go back in there to get Palmer," Kitty gestured to the house behind them.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Lance suggested half-joking.

"Fine," Kitty smiled as she got up and dusted herself off. "I'll go."

**Author's note:** In case you didn't figure it out from the two chapters I uploaded to What Really Really Happened, the new crossover story I started, or the three chapters here: *sing song* I'm ba-ack. Did you miss me?


	15. Chapter 15

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go," Sandra sighed. "This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go."

"Sorry?" Palmer offered quietly.

"No, that's not…" Sandra frowned. "I am grateful to have the chance to meet the kind, young man that you've become. But I'm afraid you're the most adult person here. So the rest of us have plenty to be sorry for, but not you. Do you understand?"

"Okay," Palmer whispered before turning to look out the window to watch as Kitty comforted Lance. When he turned back to Sandra, he noticed that she was doing the same. "Can I ask you something?" Sandra's gaze snapped back to him at the sudden interruption in the silence. She studied him for a moment before nodding. "What happened? I mean why do you hate Lance so much?"

"I don't hate Lance," Sandra sighed as Palmer gave her a skeptical look. "I don't. It's just… when you're a parent, you'll do anything to protect your kid. No matter how old they are or how silly it seems."

"So you don't hate Lance. You just… don't trust him?" Palmer raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no. I guess, I don't trust Kitty around him," Sandra admitted. "She's such a smart girl, but I swear it's like she stops thinking when he's involved. She ends up…"

"Getting knocked up in high school?" Palmer finished with a knowing look.

"Yes," Sandra frowned.

"And you don't hate Lance for that?" Palmer questioned.

"No," Sandra shook her head and laughed at the pure look of disbelief on Palmer's face before continuing. "As young as they were, they both took responsibility for what they did. So in a weird way, during all that, I began to admire Lance. And I started worrying about him. Because I realized that he was just as crazy about her as she was for him. Difference was he didn't really have anyone to look out for him."

"They were really in love, weren't they?" Palmer mused as he and Sandra looked back out the window. Kitty had her head thrown back in laughter, her knee and shoulder bumped against Lance as he grinned at her. Palmer pulled out the picture of them he had shoved in his pocket and studied the similar smiling faces. When he looked up, Sandra was watching him. "I got this today," Palmer explained as he passed her the photo.

"Oh," she breathed while thumbing the bent corners. Tears sprang into her eyes and she handed the photo back. As Palmer pocketed the picture, Sandra wiped her eyes. "I forgot how… wow."

"They look pretty young," Palmer noted.

"They were," Sandra remembered. "Kitty was only seventeen. And Lance… he had just turned nineteen."

"That's only a little older than I am now," Palmer realized.

"Yeah," Sandra paused to compare the boy in the photo with the boy sitting across from her. "Ben and I… well we didn't know what to think. We were a lot older when we had Kitty, even older than they are now. And it was still a challenge. But anyways, where did you get this?"

"Um, Lance's dad kinda," Palmer shrugged. Sandra gave a questioning look but was stopped from whatever she had planned to say as Kitty came in.

"Hey," Kitty greeted them nervously, stopping just inside the doorway. "How's it going in here?"

"Good," Palmer replied after he and Sandra shared a conspiring look. "How's it out there?"

"Well he's moved on from denial to anger, so…" Kitty started.

"He's moving through those phases pretty fast then," Palmer commented.

"Not really," Kitty corrected. "He tends to stick with the anger for a while."

"Does this have something to do with his dad?" Sandra interrupted.

"How did you know?" Kitty moved to take the seat next to Palmer.

"I might have mentioned it," Palmer muttered.

"You have to understand," Kitty put an arm around his shoulders, "Lance's feelings about his dad and Mickey, and now Mickey being his dad, are really complicated."

"Yeah, I kinda got that from the drunk, lying, son of a bitch comment," Palmer grumbled.

"Wait, who is Mickey?" Sandra interjected.

"The memorabilia shop owner," Kitty dropped her arm and turned to her mom. When Sandra still looked confused Kitty let out a breath. "The drunk gambler that came to dinner that time."

"Oh, him," Sandra recalled. "I never liked him."

"I remember," Kitty grimaced at the memory.

"So is Lance, with all of his complicated angry feelings, coming back in?" Palmer looked outside to where Lance was now leaning against the car back to Sandra and Kitty.

"Actually, I came back in to get you so we could go," Kitty bit her lip before turning to her mother to explain, "Lance needs to cool off so I offered to take him out. Buy him a drink or whatever."

"Oh," Sandra nodded sadly as she looked at the dinner she had spent hours preparing, "I'll just pack this up then."

"Um, can I… would it be okay if… I stayed here?" Palmer asked first of Sandra and then of Kitty. "I mean that is why we came here, right?"

"If that's what you want, I'm okay with it. We'd only be gone for an hour or two, so you could stay and have dinner and…" Kitty stalled, "hang out, I guess."

"That sounds good to me. Is that okay with you, Sandra?" Palmer asked.

"I'd like that," Sandra reached out a hand and awkwardly patted one of Palmer's.

"Okay, well we'll only be out for an hour, maybe two, but I doubt we'll be gone that long," Kitty rambled. "Are you sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Palmer rolled his eyes.

"Um, here. Take my phone. Lance's number is in there if you need anything. And answer if it rings, cause I might call to check in. But we shouldn't be gone long," Kitty babbled as she handed Palmer her phone and showed him a few buttons as if he wouldn't be able to figure out how to work it. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"We're good here," Sandra assured her. "Go on."

"Okay," Kitty stood up but didn't move. "Call if you need anything. Even…"

"Go," Sandra ordered pointing to the door. Kitty started to object, but Sandra pointed again. With a nervous look at Palmer and then her mother, Kitty finally turned and left.

"That was weird," Palmer spoke up after they heard the front door close behind Kitty.

"That was a mom," Sandra smiled in amusement before getting up and picking up some of the platters on the table and heading towards the kitchen. "The food's probably gotten cold now. Let's go heat it up."


	16. Chapter 16

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked. Lance had driven Kitty to the nearest bar which was on the edge of town. It looked like a dive, but it was already getting crowded. Kitty had found a couple of empty stools and Lance slowly followed her over. They sat in silence until the twenty-something hipster tending bar had strolled over, cleaning his glasses on his scarf as he eyed the two. Lance gestured to Kitty.

"Scotch and soda," Kitty ordered leaving the bartender and Lance to give her a look of slight surprise.

"Whiskey. Neat," Lance added. Minutes later two glasses were slid in front of them. Kitty picked hers up immediately and took a swig with a content sigh.

"What?" she asked as she caught Lance studying her with amusement.

"I've never seen you drink," Lance shrugged as she gulped some more down. "Kinda weird."

"And you figured I'd order something girly?" Kitty snorted. "You learn to like scotch when your drinking buddies are Logan and Remy."

"Good point," Lance acknowledged. He had cupped his own drink with two hands, but the glass had yet to leave the bar top. He stared into the amber liquid for a moment before turning to her with a smirk. "You smoke cigars, too?"

"No," Kitty shook her head, "But I like the smell."

"I remember," Lance mused. "Cigars, but not cigarettes."

"They smell like a cross between a bonfire and a grandpa," Kitty shrugged. "Cigarettes just smell like..."

"Trash," Lance finished, "which you told me every day until I quit."

"It hasn't worked on Logan and Remy yet," Kitty frowned. "Logan says he shouldn't have to quit because of his healing power and Remy's excuse is that he's Cajun. Neither of them has grasped the whole second-hand smoke kills concept."

"To your great disappointment," Lance guessed. "You could give up on lecturing them, ya know."

"Never," Kitty grinned. "But I have given up trying to find a fourth to go out with Rogue, Remy, and me."

"That so," Lance turned back to his drink suddenly uninterested.

"Well Bobby's a really bad dancer," Kitty went on having missed Lance's discomfort at the topic, "dangerously bad actually. And he only drinks these really fruity, overly sweet things with umbrellas in them. It's… awkward. Kurt's come out a few times, but before he ditched the image inducer he was too self-conscious to really enjoy himself. And lately he's just gotten so… uptight. It's like when Piotr would come out, just standing there in the middle of the dance floor and so particular about his drink, potato vodka. But whatever."

"Huh," Lance grunted. Kitty watched him for a moment noticing how tense he suddenly was when he had been joking with her only minutes before.

"But you were always a good sport," she offered, noticing him relax a bit. "You'd dance for hours and hang out at pretty much any scene. It was fun."

"Yeah," he agreed, talking more to his still untouched glass than Kitty, "We had some good times."

"We did," Kitty bit her lip before teasing him, "Are you thinking about asking that drink to dinner or something?"

"Huh?" Lance looked up confused.

"You haven't even taken a sip," she gestured to his hands cradling the glass. "Do you want to order something else?"

"No, um…" Lance frowned.

"You just lift the glass, tilt it back and swallow," Kitty taunted before doing just that and downing the majority of her drink.

"I know how to…" Lance rolled his eyes before making a big show of picking up the glass and bringing it to his mouth. He took a hesitant sip before closing his eyes and downing the drink in one last gulp. He set the glass on the bar carefully and let out a breath before turning to Kitty's questioning gaze. "Happy?"

"Getting there," she answered before holding up her glass in a toast and finishing the drink. Lance raised an eyebrow in question as she continued. "It'd really make me happy if we could go dance."

"Dance?" he repeated as he followed her eyes around the bar to find a little open-space between what looked like a stage and a group of tables. A few people were already dancing around a little, but Lance shook his head. "I'm going to need a lot more than one drink before that."

"I'll get us another round," Kitty offered as she leaned over toward the bar to gesture at the bartender. As the guy made his way over, Lance studied her, shaking his head to clear unwanted thoughts that popped into his mind as he immediately blamed them on the alcohol that hadn't even had a chance to enter his bloodstream. Ignoring the logical part of his brain that tried to warn him off, Lance slapped his hand down as the bartender cleared their empty glasses.

"Screw it. If we're going to do this, let's do it right. Two shot glasses and a bottle of…" Lance stopped to look at Kitty and gestured for her to choose. She considered the offer Lance was making for a moment before answering.

"Tequila," but before the bartender had gone too far she added, "and some limes, please."


	17. Chapter 17

ol~ Bad Horse! Bad Horse! Bad Horse! He's bad! ol~

"Hello?" Palmer answered Kitty's phone cautiously. He worried about who could possibly be on the other end of the line. Her boss? A friend? Or worse, Kitty's boyfriend?

"Palmer? It's Kitty," Palmer breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her voice cut through the music in the background. "How's it going?"

"It's good. Dinner was really good. How's…" Palmer paused as he thought of how to word it. How's being out with the father of your child who just found out who his dad is? No.

"Okay, considering," Kitty replied. "I think. But you know how I said we'd be back in an hour or two?"

"Yeah," Palmer glanced at the clock on the wall. "Because that was about an hour or two ago."

"Well, we're going to be a bit longer," Kitty rushed to add, "but just a little bit."

"It's fine," Palmer assured her. "I'll be…"

"Uno mas!" a voice cut in. Palmer thought the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"No mas!" Kitty argued. "You said that last one was the last one."

"Uno mas!" the voice, Palmer was now almost positive was Lance, chanted insistently.

"No mas!" Kitty countered again. "Sorry, Palmer. I gotta go."

"Oh," Palmer tried to get out, but Kitty had already hung up, "kay."

"Everything alright?" Sandra asked as Palmer stared at the phone in his hand.

"Yeah," Palmer lied with a small smile. "They're just going to be out a little longer than they thought."

"Oh," Sandra frowned. "Well I'm going to clean up."

"I'll help," Palmer offered as he started picking up plates.

"You don't have to," Sandra put a hand on his arm.

"But I want to," Palmer smiled.

ol~ Bad Horse! Bad Horse! Bad Horse! He's bad! ol~

"Kitty?" Palmer didn't hesitate to answer the phone this time.

"Hey, Sport!" Lance greeted him over the almost deafening noise in the background. "How're the droids?"

"They're fine," Palmer practically shouted back. "You sound out of breath. You okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Lance laughed. "Just remember if you're dancing with a girl who says only one more song, she never means just one."

"Right…" Palmer tried to shake the emerging visual from forming in his mind. "So you guys are…"

"Still out. Yeah," Lance finished. "We're winding it up though, so we should be back in an hour tops."

"Sure," Palmer shook his head in disbelief. "So…"

"Wait! Kitty? Get down from there! You're going to hit your head on the…" Lance sucked in a loud breath. "Ouch. I gotta go, kid."

"Late," Palmer was cut off by the click of a phone, "er."

"Checking in?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"They're staying out a little longer," Palmer shrugged.

"How do you feel about reality TV?" Sandra suggested.

"Love to hate it," Palmer grinned.

"Then let's do it," Ben led the way to the living room.

ol~ Bad Horse! Bad Horse! Bad Horse! He's bad! ol~

"Yeah?" Palmer answered curtly just about expecting the worst.

"Hey!" Kitty screamed into the phone. "I can jussssssssst barely hear you, but I wanted to make sure you're good."

"I'm fine," Palmer rolled his eyes while Kitty slurred into the phone.

"I am sooooooooo sorry," Kitty started, "but it looks like it's going to be a late night. But you can just sleep in the guest room! Right, Lance? Wait! Where did he go?"

"Yeah," Palmer repeated making sure to catch Sandra's attention. "I'll just stay here tonight then."

"I've got a spare toothbrush that's all yours," Sandra got up and headed upstairs.

"Great!" Kitty cheered. "Now if I could find…"

"And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, little boy blue and the man on the moon," a voice sang loudly in the background.

"What is that?" Palmer made a face.

"Oh, god," Kitty groaned. "I…"

"Gotta go," Palmer finished for her before hanging up.

"You okay?" Ben asked as Palmer tossed the phone onto the couch and slumped down.

"Yeah," Palmer grumbled. "Just… they never seem to get along. But now…"

"Are you worried that they're having fun?" Ben eyed him.

"Kinda," Palmer shrugged before Sandra came back in the room.

"There's new sheets on the guest bed and a toothbrush in the bathroom. I put a pair of Ben's pajamas on the bed for you if you want them. They've never been worn, so you can just keep them if you want," Sandra rambled on not noticing Palmer's moping or Ben's sympathetic frown. "Now, I like a cup of tea before bed, but Ben here likes hot chocolate. Do you like marshmallows in yours?"

"I love marshmallows," Palmer

"Me too," Ben winked at Palmer with a half-smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"Last call," the bartender announced as Lance and Kitty leaned against the bar in the now mostly empty room, "one last drink?"

"No," Lance half-groaned at the thought. "Just the check."

"And the number of a cab," Kitty added.

"Sure," the guy nodded. He passed Lance the receipt and presented Kitty with a card as he chuckled, "You two really livened this place up tonight. I mean between the bar-top dancing and the karaoke, I don't think I've ever seen such a crazy crowd."

"Well, we aim to please," Lance offered as he slid a credit card in the man's direction refusing Kitty's offer to split the bill. Kitty called the cab and then handed the phone and card off to Lance who slid them in his pocket.

"You guys new in town or just passing through?" the bartender asked as he returned Lance's card.

"Neither really," Kitty smiled. "We're back in town to visit my parents."

"Oh, that explains it," the bartender grinned at Lance conspiratorially, "in-laws."

"I'm going to wait outside for the cab," Lance mumbled as he turned and left.

"Something I said?" the guy turned to Kitty apologetically.

"No," Kitty shook her head with a forced smile. "Just a long day."

"Take care," the bartender called after her while she headed outside. Kitty saw Lance leaning against the wall and eyeing the quiet street. She sidled up next to him, bumping his side lightly with her elbow, but he hardly moved.

"So…" Kitty started, but soon stalled as she fumbled for a coherent though to form.

"I'm just like him, aren't I?" Lance mused aloud.

"Just like who?" Kitty turned, her shoulder resting against the wall.

"Mickey," Lance spat, "A liar, a drunk, a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"Lance, no," Kitty sighed. "You've had too much to drink. You're not thinking clearly."

"I left my kid. I just abandoned him. And he needed me," Lance continued distraught. "And he shows up and I just, what? Lie to his face? I did exactly what Mick did."

"You're not making any sense," Kitty argued. "You didn't abandon Palmer."

"No, you don't know," Lance finally turned to her. "I've lied to you, too. I've been lying to everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Kitty put a hand to her head trying to steady her thoughts that were jumbled due to the mixture of alcohol and Lance's confusing words.

"The last time I saw Palmer before he showed up on my doorstep… it wasn't fifteen years ago," Lance gulped. "It was twelve."

"But," Kitty started to object.

"I kept telling myself I just needed to see him one last time. To say goodbye. But when I got to the hospital nursery Jodie and Ethan were there. And somehow… they told me to come visit sometime. Anytime I wanted to see him again. I thought they were crazy. I told them I wouldn't, but… I did. I said I just needed to know he was okay, but I kept going. I would stay with them every weekend and every holiday I could get away. I was visiting so much that I was living with them more often than I was with the guys," Lance stopped to take a breath as tears fell from Kitty's face. "But I stopped going. When it got too dangerous. I told them everything. About being a mutant and what I did and what was going on. I told them they had to get rid of anything that linked them to me. That they should move and not tell me where. I begged them. Even if it meant never them seeing them again. Never seeing Palmer. He was three then. And he loved planes. We'd go to this little air field and watch them for hours. And then run around pretending to be planes with our arms stretched out and… he doesn't remember. He was too little. And I never told anyone. Not even you."

"Someone call for a cab?" a man shouted out the taxi window startling Lance and Kitty.

"Yeah," Kitty managed to squeak out before moving towards the car. Lance followed her silently and held open the door for her.

"Kitty," he started, making Kitty pause before either climbed in. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes before looking away.

"Tell him where to go," Kitty stated while sliding onto the seat and all the way over by the other door. Lance nodded and did as she asked before crawling in beside her. The cab ride was silent. Lance watched the driver when he wasn't sneaking a sideways glance at Kitty who stared out the window the entire time. When they arrived at the motel, Kitty followed Lance out of the car and to the room. She stood patiently while he fumbled with the electronic key and again when he searched for a light switch. Then she perched on the end of the nearest bed staring down at the carpet while he paced the room.

"I know you're mad, furious even," Lance began.

"Mad?" Kitty looked up. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Lance stopped moving suddenly.

"No," Kitty all but whispered, "I'm… wondering what it was like. What he was like."

"Palmer was… perfect," Lance answered as he sat down next to Kitty. "He had this giggle, this little high-pitched noise. It was the most perfect sound I've ever heard. And he'd stare up at me with those big blue eyes," Lance paused to brush a hair out of Kitty's face. "Your eyes."

"And your smile," Kitty leaned into Lance's touch while raising her own hand up, fingers grazing his skin as she traced his lips. The pair leaned ever closer to each other until their lips brushed together, a soft and chaste kiss before they pulled away slightly. Kitty whispered, "We've had a lot to drink."

"We're not thinking clearly," Lance added though neither made to move. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but I'm not tired."

"Me neither," Lance replied before their lips crashed together again.


	19. Chapter 19

Kitty woke with a groan. Her head ached and she couldn't place where she was at first. But then she remembered Lance's deep stare as he swept the hair out of her face. The gentle kisses and sweet caresses that seemed to take an eternity as neither wanted to rush their explorations. His deep chuckle as she writhed from the light tickling followed by moans that were swallowed by playful nips and licks. Her fingers seeking out and tangling with his as they reached the height of pleasure together in a tantalizing slow rhythm. And finally, falling asleep in each other's arms, her nose nuzzling his neck as he brushed his lips across the top of her head. As the memory flooded through her, she purred, stretching her sated muscles with a feeling of contentment. The feeling quickly dissipated the second she realized she was in the motel bed alone though. Kitty looked frantically around the room for clues, finally taking in the closed bathroom door and the sound of the shower running. She relaxed with a slight grin as she considered going to join Lance under the hot spray of water, but was soon jolted out of the daydream by the sound of the water turning off. She sat up in the bed pulling the sheet up and around her feeling suddenly nervous and modest as the door opened to reveal a damp Lance with a towel slung around his waist. He was tip toeing around until he noticed her and froze completely.

"Morning," she offered shyly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip.

"Hey," Lance grunted as he immediately shifted his back towards her. He side-stepped to his suitcase while gripping his towel tightly around him. While quickly sifting through to find clean clothes he cleared his throat, "I, uh, was thinking I'd call a cab to get back to the rental car."

"Probably a good idea," Kitty replied cautiously hugging her knees to her chest. She watched as Lance dressed in record speed, the towel still carefully held around his waist until he was completely dressed. He toweled off his hair and wiped off his face one last time before chucking the damp cloth in the direction of the bathroom. Kitty noticed he was carefully avoiding looking in her direction as he dug out socks and gathered his shoes. He started to make his way to the edge of the bed she was still in, only then glancing up to look at her. He took her in, gulped with a hint of a blush crawling up his cheeks as diverted his gaze to the floor, and then quickly moved to the other bed. Kitty shook her head, anger bubbling up within her, as she watched him put on his socks and then his shoes. She was about to speak up and break the tense silence when he beat her to it.

"I'm going to see if I can get a cab at the front desk," he announced while standing and moving towards the door. "Maybe dig up some coffee. Can you be ready to go in like… fifteen minutes?"

"Okay, but…" Kitty began but Lance had already scooped up his wallet, keys, and phone on his way out the door. The door swung shut as Kitty sighed, "maybe we should talk about what happened last night." Kitty threw back the covers and stormed into the bathroom. She took her time in the shower, musing over the past twenty four hours. A towel wrapped around her torso with another around her head, Kitty searched the hotel room for her discarded clothes from the previous night. She had managed to locate each sweaty, smelly garment and began pulling them on with a grimace. As she yanked her shirt over her head, Lance cracked the door open. He averted his eyes as he made one step inside.

"Couldn't manage to find anything remotely coffee-like, but a cab's just outside. Ready to go?" he pointed behind him, his eyes still focusing on the floor. Without a word Kitty bumped him hard on her way past him. Wiping a hand down his face Lance groaned, "I guess so."

The cab ride was once again silent while the pair stared out their respective windows, neither taking much of the scenery in. In fact, the silence remained until they were back in the rental car and Lance offered Kitty control of the radio. Knowing Lance's obsessive control over the tunes played in his presence, Kitty took this as an effort to apologize for his behavior and skipped around until she heard the strains of a familiar song.

"Oh. My. God," Kitty giggled as Lance steered them through town, "Do you remember this song?!"

ol~ I don't want to hear about it anymore. It's a shame I've got to live without you anymore. ol~

"Yeah, I guess," Lance muttered, clearly uncomfortable as he shifted again in his seat.

ol~ There's a fire in my heart, a pounding in my brain. It's driving me crazy. ol~

"Oh, come on!" Kitty continued on as the music geared up. "We used to listen to this stuff all the time! We'd hang out in your room playing record after record."

ol~ We don't need to talk about it anymore. Yesterday's just a memory. Can we close the door? ol~

"Yeah, sure," Lance grumbled, rubbing a couple of fingers in circles at his temple. "Can we change the station or something?"

ol~ I just made one mistake, I didn't know what to say when you called me "baby." ol~

"But you used to love this song," Kitty frowned over at him.

ol~ Don't say goodnight. ol~

"I used to love a lot of things," Lance mumbled, his left leg fidgeting.

ol~ Say you're going to stay forever. ol~

"Right," Kitty paused. "Speaking of which, last night…"

"Dammit, Kitty! Can you just change the freaking music?" Lance yelled as he flipped to the next station. The bluesy melody played through the awkward silence as Kitty gaped at Lance who was gripping the wheel with white knuckles.

ol~ Worry. Why do I let myself worry? Wondering, what in the world did I do? ol~

"It was a drunken mistake. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Lance finally spoke in a calm, low voice as he dared a look over at Kitty. She had turned to face out the window with her arms crossed tight over her chest. If he hadn't been able to see her reflection in the side mirror, he'd never have guessed that there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

ol~ Crazy. For thinking that my love could hold you. ol~

"Yeah," Kitty managed to choke out. "A mistake."

ol~ I'm crazy for trying, and crazy for crying. And I'm crazy for loving you. ol~

"A big mistake," she whispered to herself while trying to quickly wipe her face without being noticed.

**Author's note: **In case you're unfamiliar, the songs featured in this chapter were "High Enough" played by Damn Yankees and "Crazy" as sung by Patsy Cline.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ow!" Palmer woke with a start as he heard a bang followed immediately by a low grunt and a beeping noise. He quickly took in his surroundings to find himself on Kitty's parents' couch. After the last phone call in which it was decided that Palmer would be staying for the night, he had been settled into the guest room. But even with all of the measures Sandra and Ben had gone to to make him comfortable, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours, alternating staring at Kitty's phone to check the time and to make sure he hadn't missed a call or text. By the time the sun had begun to rise, Palmer had given up on sleep. He first checked for any signs that Kitty and Lance had somehow snuck in without the alarm system going off. Seeing Kitty's untouched room and an empty living room, Palmer had curled up on the couch to wait. Apparently though, despite his vigilant eye on the front door and the various scenarios of what Kitty and Lance could be up to, the outcomes more disturbing as time went on, sleep had come at some point.

"Oops. Didn't see you there," Kitty offered in a tone that was anything but apologetic.

"I was right behind you," Lance grumbled. "You literally slammed the door in my face."

"Then maybe you should have seen it coming," Kitty spat as she punched in the alarm code to stop the incessant beeping.

"Okay, clearly…" Lance began.

"Lance? Kitty?" Palmer interrupted as he stood up, pulling a blanket around him like a robe.

"Palmer? What are you doing down here?" Kitty spun around, her anger quickly turning to concern.

"And what are you doing up?" Lance added.

"Couldn't sleep," Palmer shrugged. "You guys are just now getting in? Where were you?"

"We, uh…" Lance stalled and looked to Kitty, but her eyes were trained on the floor, "crashed at the motel."

"You both?" Palmer's eyebrows rose. "Like together?"

"I took your bed," Kitty answered quickly, nudging Lance sharply who grunted before nodding in agreement. "Hope you don't mind."

"Um, no. That's cool. I guess…" Palmer looked skeptically between the two before sheepishly adding, "I was just… I thought… well you didn't come back and…"

"What?" Kitty's face paled. "No! Oh, Palmer. We wouldn't just leave you."

"What if you didn't have a choice?" Palmer argued. "I mean my… _they_ didn't."

"We're not Jodie and Ethan," Lance pointed at Kitty and himself. "But I'm sorry you were worried. I had no idea."

"Me neither," Kitty shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Palmer. But last night, that's not going to happen again…" Kitty glared at Lance as she added, "ever."

"Well you both sounded pretty wasted, so I thought maybe…" Palmer shrugged.

"Right," Lance smacked his hand to his forehead. "Drunk driver."

"We called a cab," Kitty offered weakly. "I know it doesn't fix things. But I'd never…we would never… "

"It's fine," Palmer cut her off. "You're both fine. I'm fine. We're fine."

"I think we can all agree that yesterday didn't exactly go as planned. Or even well. And I know it won't fix anything, but there's a diner just down the way," Lance half-smiled. "We'll get a bunch of fried junk to help us get through today. Sound good?"

"I could eat," Palmer agreed and then looked to Kitty.

"You guys go ahead. I'm not hungry," Kitty forced a smile and then turned to head upstairs.

"You don't even want coffee?" Palmer called after her, but she didn't turn back or answer. He looked over to find Lance watching her with a guilt-ridden grimace. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah sure," Lance answered distractedly. When he saw the look on Palmer's face, a mixture of skepticism and disappointment, he felt immediately worse. "Um, I brought your bag in the car. Why don't you go get cleaned up, and I'll… talk to her."

"Alright…" Palmer rolled his eyes, his mind already calculating a thousand different ways this plan could go wrong as he took the rental car keys and trudged down the front path. Lance's mind was going through similar thoughts, but he heaved a sigh and made his way upstairs.

"Kitty?" he whispered as he pushed open her door.

"Ommigod!" Kitty screeched trying to cover herself as she had tossed aside yesterday's filthy clothes and was in the middle of scrounging through her suitcase when Lance interrupted.

"Sorry!" Lance apologized and turned his head.

"Close the door!" Kitty hissed, but being flustered Lance stepped in before closing the door. "Get out! Oh my god. What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," Lance muttered as Kitty grabbed a pillow off the bed and hugged it to herself. "I mean, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Seriously?" Kitty hurled the pillow at him before quickly grabbing another to cover herself.

"Sorry," Lance managed to dodge the pillow and it hit with a thump against the door. "I didn't mean… I just meant…"

"What are you still doing in here?" Kitty growled.

"I just wanted to apologize or whatever," Lance dragged a hand through his hair.

"Well you're doing a crack job," she grumbled.

"Okay, it's just…" he took a deep breath before beginning to ramble, "Palmer wants you to come with us. And I get that the last thing you want to do is be around me right now, but I don't want to be the reason you're not there for him. So…"

"Okay," she cut him off. "Fine. I'll go."

"Really?" he checked since he had imagined it would take far more time, groveling, and possibly even bribing to get her to agree.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Now can you really get out so I can get dressed?"


	21. Chapter 21

They managed to get to the diner without incident, and since it was still pretty early for a Saturday morning, the diner was all but empty. Only seconds after they had been seated at a table, the waitress, who looked right out of high school, appeared at the table.

"Hi," she smiled a bit anxiously at Lance and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What can I get for you this morning?"

"Coffee, please," Kitty ordered while scanning through the laminated menu.

"Same, and milk. Whole if you have it," Lance placed his hand over his eyes and sighed as he wished for a blackout to suddenly occur that would only affect the fluorescent lights and crackly speakers that pumped 80's pop music.

"Orange juice," Palmer added with a nervous look to the girl. She scurried away, quickly returning with two mugs and a carafe. She plunked an empty cup down in front of Kitty before carefully pouring one for Lance.

"Do you want sugar or anything?" she directed at Lance who was still shielding his eyes and quietly cursing the work-out craze that led to "Let's Get Physical" becoming a big enough hit song to plague him decades later.

"Sugar would be great," Kitty sighed as she looked at Lance's full cup longingly.

"None for me," Lance mumbled. The waitress left to tend to a young couple a few tables away and Kitty reached over the table with a grunt to pour herself some coffee. Palmer watched in amusement as the girl returned with the other drinks and a sugar bowl which she set in front of Lance.

"I thought you might change your mind and want a little something sweet," she winked as Lance finally looked up. He almost immediately passed the sugar over to Kitty who was muttering under her breath. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"The biggest waffle you have," Kitty grumbled. "And bacon. And hash browns. No, fruit."

"Someone's hungry," the waitress mumbled, turning her attention before Kitty could glare at her.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns," Palmer rattled off quickly.

"Fried eggs, bacon and sausage, and pancakes," Lance handed over the menus.

"A healthy appetite is very… attractive," the girl beamed before going to place their order. They sat in awkward silence with only Paula Abdul's pleas for "straight-up" honesty playing in the background for several minutes until finally Palmer had to ask.

"So… how do you do that?" Palmer asked Lance.

"Do what?" he looked up from his coffee.

"You're kidding, right?" Kitty laughed.

"She's like… my age," Palmer explained, "but she's all over you."

"Waiters flirt for tips," Lance shook his head. "I used to do it."

"But…" Palmer started but cut himself off as the waitress was bringing over their food. She smiled kindly at him as she served his food, forced one for Kitty, but gave Lance a whole show.

"Enjoy!" she bit her lip shyly before bouncing away to another table.

"What. The. F…" Lance cut himself off as he stared down at his food. The eggs and bacon were arranged in a smiley face while his pancakes were topped in a tower of whip cream with a cherry on top.

"She's smitten," Kitty teased and reached over to pluck the cherry and pop it in her mouth with a smirk.

"Could she at least do it without ruining my food?" Lance moaned, poking a fork at his plate.

"This is so not normal," Palmer shook his head. "Does this always happen to you?"

"No," Lance answered.

"Yes," Kitty said simultaneously. When he gave her a look she added, "This happens everywhere. Hell, you got hit on every time we went to the gyno for my prenatal checkups."

"She's exaggerating," Lance assured Palmer while he scraped up the whip cream with a spoon.

"The receptionist, the mothers, and even some of the closeted fathers," Kitty continued as she dumped her bacon on to the same plate as her waffle and handed Lance the now empty plate to drop the fluffy topping on, "all tripping over themselves just to talk to you."

"Oh, really?" Lance chomped on a piece of bacon before pointing it at her accusingly. "And what about the volunteer at the hospital that flirted with you? While you were in labor."

"He was doing his job," Kitty argued, pouring syrup over her waffle before handing it off to Lance.

"He was a clown for the pediatrics wing," Lance countered.

"Really?" Kitty wrinkled her brow in thought. "I don't remember that."

"Well you were kind of busy," Lance gestured to Palmer.

"Ew," Palmer put down the forkful of eggs he was just about to eat. "This is really not normal. I mean you guys argue a lot, but… ew."

"Sorry," Kitty apologized, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Yeah," Lance added with a smirk. "We'll change the subject. Okay?"

"Okay," Palmer agreed. They ate in silence for a bit until Palmer once again spoke up, "So… you guys seemed to be having fun last night."

"Uh, yeah," Lance mumbled and bent his head, focusing on his food. "It was… something."

"What about you?" Kitty changed the subject quickly. "Did you get along with my mom okay?"

"Yeah," Palmer nodded enthusiastically. "Sandra's great. And Ben turned out to be pretty cool, too."

"My dad hung out with you two?" Kitty's eyebrows rose while Lance's head popped up.

"Yeah," Palmer shrugged. "He joined us after dinner."

"And…" Lance paused, careful with his wording, "you had a good time? With both of them?"

"It was a little awkward at first," Palmer admitted. "But Ben apologized for everything that he said. And the three of us talked and just… hung out."

"Wow," Kitty grinned. "That's so great. I'm relieved. I know how my parents can be."

"What did you guys talk about?" Lance asked cautiously.

"I dunno," Palmer shrugged. "A lot of things."

"Like what?" Lance pushed.

"Lance…" Kitty warned.

"They just told me stuff about themselves and their lives and I did the same," Palmer explained. "You know, like normal people do."

"That's all I'm trying to do," Lance argued. "Talk to you about how your night was."

"Why don't you tell me more about your night?" Palmer countered.

"Okay, boys," Kitty interjected. "Lance, if Palmer doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to. I'm sure there are things you'd rather not talk about."

"Fine," Lance grumbled.

"Fine," Palmer agreed. They ate the rest of their meal in silence as the diner slowly became more crowded. The waitress only had time to drop off the check at their table and give Lance one last coy smile before hopping off to another table.

"Ooooh," Kitty snatched the check before taunting Lance with it. "She left you her number. And she dots her i's with hearts."

"And she drew a smiley face in the o in enjoy," Palmer added taking the check from Kitty.

"Laugh it up," Lance yanked the check from Palmer. "I'm going to go take care of this."

"I'm just going to stop in the bathroom," Kitty announced when they saw the line at the register. As they approached the front the waitress came over to the clerk and had a short conversation before she took over.

"Meet you at the car?" Lance offered Palmer the keys.

"Okay…" Palmer agreed warily and headed out to the parking lot.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal," the waitress greeted Lance as she took the ticket and rang him up.

"It was interesting," Lance answered as she tried to hand him the change. "Keep it as a tip. And here's another. I'm twice your age."

"I like older guys," she shrugged, trying to hand the check with her number on it back. Neither seemed to notice that Kitty was making her way towards them through the line of people at the register.

"Fine," Lance rolled his eyes, refusing the piece of paper. "But I came here to have a nice meal with my family…"

"Oh? Are they your siblings?" she asked as Kitty froze behind the older gentlemen just behind Lance.

"My son," Lance corrected. "And his mom."

"Really?" she seemed unconvinced. "Well I guess that's… okay."

"No," Lance sighed as Kitty made a face of disgust. "It's not. Look, just meet a nice guy your own age and leave ones like me alone."

"And what's a guy like you?" she asked as he turned to leave.

"Nothing good," he answered before heading for the car, Kitty following him with a frown.


	22. Chapter 22

In the parking lot of the diner Kitty suggested that they go for a drive of the town. Palmer agreed and Lance didn't argue, so they piled in. Kitty told Lance when and where to turn as she pointed out things to Palmer. Palmer, for his part, tried to sound interested, but found himself rolling his eyes as Kitty pointed out a drycleaner for the third time.

"Well this has been fun, but maybe…" Palmer started.

"Pull over here, Lance," Kitty interrupted.

"Or we could pull over here," Palmer sighed. "At a school?"

"This is our old school," Kitty explained as they all got out.

"How exciting," Palmer deadpanned as they walked up to the front door. He silently pleaded for them to leave. The school, the town, the whole awkward scenario of this supposed family togetherness.

"It looks smaller," Kitty continued as the boys followed her up the sidewalk. She turned to Lance for confirmation, "Doesn't it look smaller?"

"Sure," Lance shrugged carelessly. Noticing Kitty's frown as she studied the brown-brick building, Lance found himself adding reassuringly, "It probably seemed bigger back when we went to school here."

"You mean when she was an even bigger nerd?" Palmer started to laugh, but seeing Kitty's embarrassment and Lance's concern he turned it into a cough instead. Kitty wandered over to a nearby bulletin board and pretended to study the flyers that littered it. Palmer looked to Lance and gestured at Kitty as he offered, "Should I…?"

"I got it," Lance waved him off and walked over, stopping a couple steps behind her. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah," Kitty nodded slowly. "Just checking out what's been going on. You know, being a nerd."

"You're not that girl anymore," Lance countered. "You have friends and a life. Not to mention a mean right hook. That's not a girl that gets shoved in lockers. Or that talks to some idiot with spray paint on his face."

"Yeah?" Kitty sniffed, turning around to show her tear-brimmed eyes.

"Yeah," Lance confirmed.

"You've changed too, you know. The guy with spray paint on his face? That kid isn't here anymore, Lance," Kitty offered. "And you're not your dad either. Mickey wouldn't know why someone's upset without them even saying anything. He definitely wouldn't know what to say. He wouldn't even be here. Trying."

"Yeah, sure," Lance shrugged. "I know that."

"No, you don't," Kitty shook her head with a heavy sigh. "But I keep hoping that maybe one day you will."

"Wha…" Lance started, but Kitty had already moved away back over to Palmer.

"I wonder if it's unlocked," Kitty said to no one in particular. "We could take a look around."

"That sounds…" Palmer paused to bite back his sarcastic remark and tried to summon a genuine smile to his face, "cool."

"Okay," Kitty brightened and headed for the doors. She pulled experimentally on one handle, but when it didn't budge she yanked on both doors that loudly clanked together as they resisted her efforts. "No such luck. Locked."

"That's not really a problem," Lance pointed out.

"We can't," Kitty responded, trying to sound appalled like the thought would never have crossed her mind.

"We could," Palmer argued with a smirk, lifting up his own hand and feeling a familiar tingle begin in his fingers.

"We shouldn't," Kitty corrected, her hands placed firmly on her hips despite a smile tugging at her lips.

"It's not like we're going to destroy anything, much less disturb anything," Lance offered. "No one will ever know we were here."

"Well I guess it'd be okay," Kitty slowly gave in. "But only if we're very careful."

"Of course," Lance agreed, humoring her.

"Whatever," Palmer muttered simultaneously as he rolled his eyes. Kitty looked left and right before slipping through the door and pushing it open from inside for the boys to follow. Once inside they quietly followed her down the hallways as she slinked her way around corners and paused at every open door to carefully peer in. Palmer looked to Lance who simply shrugged as they followed behind her carelessly. They would press themselves to the walls stifling chuckles every time she'd turn around to whisper out descriptions of certain classrooms she'd attended as they passed them.

"Oooh!" Kitty squealed, dropping her spy routine to rush over to a locker bank and paw at one just two down from the far right corner. "This is it!"

"A locker?" Palmer questioned, raising an eyebrow as Kitty rested her cheek against it. He found himself looking at the ceiling praying to any entity that would listen to provide him with an escape for this situation that he could only describe as surreal.

"My locker," Kitty explained as she ran her hands over the metal in a soft caress. "I wonder if my combination still works."

"Why is she so excited about an old locker?" Palmer turned to Lance.

"Beats me," he shook his head. But Palmer couldn't help but notice the far away dreamy look in his eye, so he waited patiently for Lance to shake away his thoughts and explain. "But… this is where we met."

"Huh," Palmer grunted in answer as he watched a silly little grin slide up Lance's face while watching Kitty excitedly fumble with the locker.

"It doesn't work," she huffed releasing the lock and pushing off the locker. "I guess they changed it."

"Twenty years later? Go figure," Lance chuckled. Kitty was about to reply about his smart aleck remark when her mobile began to ring.

ol~ Bad Horse! Bad Horse! Bad Horse! He's bad! ol~

"Hello?" Kitty answered after quickly retrieving the ringing phone from her purse. "Bobby?"

"So…" Palmer tried to start a conversation with Lance but quickly stalled when he noticed Lance's tight expression settled firmly on Kitty, his arms crossing over his chest. The only thing Palmer couldn't decide on was whether Lance's gestures were out of anger or an attempt to protect himself.

"I'm… glad to hear you say that," Kitty said after a while of listening, her back turned to the guys as she talked on the phone. "Because… I, uh, miss you, too."

"This is fun," Palmer mumbled sarcastically to himself, finding himself wishing for the third time in just minutes to be anywhere but here. Kitty must have heard though, because she turned her head to shoot a sympathetic smile and hold up one finger signaling her intention to wrap things up with Bobby.

"Look, I gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow? Okay, bye," Kitty hung up and turned around sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"No prob," Palmer offered weakly with a look to Lance who didn't move or speak. They all just stood looking at each other in awkward silence before finally Lance spoke up.

"We should probably go," Lance pointed his thumb behind him, his eyes trained on the floor. "Your parents are probably wondering where we are."

"Well…" Kitty began, but Lance had already turned on his heel. Palmer stood still carefully studying Kitty as her smile quickly transformed into a frown. "Let's go," she said with a forced cheerfulness. Palmer followed behind her with his head hung low and his mind reeling with guilt. Just seconds earlier he had wanted to leave no matter the cost, but now, seeing Lance's steely-demeanor as he stomped out of the school with an anxiety-ridden Kitty quickly shuffling after him, he wasn't so sure that it was worth it.


	23. Chapter 23

They rode to the house in silence they were all too aware of, with only the hum of the car engine and the whip of the wind accompanying them. Despite the awkward cloud hanging over them, they all hesitated to get out of the car upon reaching their destination. Finally Kitty led their way out and towards the door. She was about to open it when the door suddenly swung open.

"There you are," Ben answered relieved before turning to call out, "Sandra! They're back!"

"Dad," Kitty greeted in a quiet voice with a hint of warning in the tone.

"I know, Kat," Ben nodded tiredly. "But please. Just come in first."

"Hey," Palmer greeted him somewhat warmly as they made their way past him and through the door. Kitty and Palmer made their way to the living room where Sandra sat eyeing them with a cautious smile, but Lance paused just inside the door.

"I owe you an apology," Ben began. Kitty harrumphed at this, so he quickly added, "Many apologies, actually."

"We've both said things," Lance shrugged, his eyes still focused downward. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay," Ben agreed slowly, studying Lance for a moment before extending his hand. "Please, come in. Make yourself at home."

"Well, it's getting late," Sandra clapped her hands together, clearly considering the matter settled as soon as Lance had shook Ben's hand before they joined the others. "Are you guys hungry for lunch already?"

"We just ate breakfast a little while ago, Mom," Kitty explained.

"It wasn't very good," Lance mumbled.

"I could eat," Palmer spoke up.

"Then I'll get something started," Sandra rose. The others began to follow, but she stopped them. "No, you just relax. Ben?"

"I'll help your mother," Ben reassured Kitty with a pat on the shoulder as they left the room. The three remaining sat there in silence before Palmer excused himself from the room and raced upstairs. He had mentioned something about cleaning up, but he really just wanted a little space to digest everything so far. After a few minutes of terse silence, Kitty scooted to the floor and poised herself for meditation. Her eyes were closed as she tried to focus on her breath, but she could feel two eyes trained on her.

"What?" she asked opening her eyes to find Lance watching her with a tickled expression.

"I didn't know you were into all that…" Lance paused as he tried to think of a nice way to say mumbo jumbo before settling on, "stuff."

"I learned how to meditate _and stuff_," Kitty put a stern emphasis on the words though her smile gave away her amusement, "when I was in Jasmine Falls," Kitty explained as she picked at some imaginary lint on her pant leg. "I try to make time for it every day."

"What for?" Lance failed to hide his skepticism.

"It calms the mind and soothes the spirit," Kitty responded quickly. She snickers at Lance's surprise expression before adding, "At least that's what my sensei says."

"How does it work?" Lance asked curiously as he moves to reposition himself on the floor in front of her.

"Get comfortable," Kitty instructs as he bends his limbs in around him. "Relax. Close your eyes." Lance shoots her a look as if to say these two instructions are contradictory, but she continues, "Close them. Try to block out the world around you and quiet your mind. Just focus on your breathing. In and out."

"In and out," Lance repeats as he attempts it. Kitty watches as his breathing slows and his chest begins to rise and fall rhythmically.

"As thoughts come to mind, push them aside and just remember to breathe. In and out," Kitty says before falling quiet again. She watches silently as Lance struggles, his rhythm faltering every so often as he tries to concentrate. Eventually, he seems to have got a hold on it and she softly asks, "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," Lance answers, chuckling as he opens his eyes. "How long did it take you to get the hang of this?"

"Months? Years?" Kitty shrugs her eyes falling quickly to the floor as she thinks back on it. "Some days I'm still not sure I've got it."

"So what were you doing in Japan?" Lance leaned back on his palms and stretched out his legs. Kitty snaps her head to look up at him, shocked that he knows where Jasmine Falls is. "Pietro went through an Asian girl phase, so I've picked stuff up here and there," he explains with a smile that she returns. Kitty thinks on her own answer and where to begin as she toys with the carpet by her feet. She's about to start when Palmer comes back down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks cautiously, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Meditating," Lance responds with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Or trying to."

"That's weird," Palmer comments before plopping down on the couch near them.

"Lunch is ready," Sandra announces as she enters the room. Her smile falters a little as she takes in the scene in front of her. Palmer slumped on the couch with a frown, and Lance sprawled on the carpet carefully studying Kitty who fidgeted quietly under his gaze. But Sandra recovered quickly as they filed into the dining room where Ben was setting the last plate.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before managing to strike up an amicable conversation. Strangely enough, bits of laughter started to break up the chatting as they began to genuinely enjoy being together. They continued to talk as they cleared up lunch and moved into the kitchen. Lance insisted on washing the dishes while Kitty helped Sandra dry them and put them away. Palmer perched and Ben leaned on the counter still snacking on bits of leftovers before they got dumped. When all of the dishes were done, they made their way back to the dining room where cards and board games were pulled out and the laughter grew as half-hearted trash talk and a relaxed but somewhat competitive spirit arose. Time flew by as they easily transitioned from game to game with Sandra taking occasional breaks to play hostess and bring out drink and snacks. Eventually it became pretty late and talk of ordering pizza to devour in front a movie in the living room was brought up.

"What toppings do you want?" Ben asked as he reached for his phone and began searching for the number.

"We'll want two, maybe three larges," Sandra instructed. "Do you want breadsticks, too?"

"I'll eat almost anything," Palmer shrugged. "Just not anchovies or pineapple or anything weird."

"I like mushroom and pepperoni," Kitty answered before turning to Lance. "Sausage and peppers, right?"

"None for me, thanks," Lance shook his head after a moment. He had been slightly taken back by Kitty remembering his pizza preferences. "I should get going."

"Where?" Sandra asked bluntly before remembering her manners and adding, "I mean you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. I'm sure we can make up the couch or something for you to sleep."

"I've got a room, and all my stuff's there," Lance answered.

"At least stay for dinner," Ben suggested. "Sandra always makes me order twice as much food as we can eat."

"I appreciate it, but I've got somewhere I have to be. You guys just enjoy your family time," Lance stood up. "Thanks for lunch and everything though."

"I'll walk you out," Kitty offered. Lance began to object, but she raised her eyebrows at him just daring him to argue with her.

"After you," Lance gestured. On their way out he tousled Palmer's hair and shot him a smile. Kitty and Lance walked in silence until they reached the rental car.

"Like it or not, you were just a part of 'family time' all day today," Kitty spoke up just as Lance started opening the car door. "You do realize that we're all a family, however strange, right?"

"You know what I meant," Lance sighed as he shut the door.

"Oh, I know what you meant," Kitty rolled her eyes. "But the sooner you and my parents get over the fact that you are all indeed related to each other now, the easier it will be."

"I played nice," Lance whirled around, arms crossed. "I laughed at bad jokes, answered stupid questions, and helped without being asked. What more do you want?"

"It's not about what I want," Kitty shook her head.

"Well, clearly it is," Lance argued before she could finish.

"I just _thought_ that maybe you'd actually enjoy being a part of a family," Kitty spat. "But just keep being mat at the world. That's worked out so well for you."

"Are you seriously mad at me just because I'm skipping out on dinner?" Lance raised his voice to match hers.

"No, I'm mad because… because…" Kitty trailed off, her anger losing steam as she tried to figure out what she was actually so mad about. "You're an idiot! You know that?"

"Nope. I've never heard that before. Especially from you," Lance emphasized the last words with as much sting as he could muster. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he finally lowered his voice, "Look, I'll be back in the morning so we can leave for the airport."

"Lance?" Kitty waited until Lance was in the car and about to shut the door before calling out.

"Yeah?" He answered with more than a hint of exasperation and exhaustion.

"Tell your mom hi from me, okay?" Kitty said quickly before turning on her heel and heading back inside. Lance sat once again taken aback, the car door hanging open much like his mouth for several minutes before he finally closed both and headed off.


	24. Chapter 24

Lance drove through the streets, definitely changed since his last visit, but still so familiar in this last bit of light. His mind was overwhelmed with thoughts, so he found himself repeating the in and out mantra Kitty had taught him in a low whisper. Kitty. He hated to admit it, but she had him pegged. Resistant to admit any connection, however small, to family? Angry at the world? An idiot? Yup, that all seemed dead on. And how she knew, just knew, without a doubt where he was headed, he couldn't even begin to comprehend. He had told her some about his mother, sure. He had even taken her with him on this very same trip once. But how could she possibly read his intentions without the slightest hint?

"Am I that transparent?" Lance asked himself as he parked. He turned off the car and just sat there thinking on it for several minutes before shaking it off and getting out. He walked the same path he always did; through the always opened gate that served little to no purpose, sharp turn to the left until he reached the old oak tree, a right that led slightly uphill to the creepy baby angel statue that for some reason was heavily lit from below making it even spookier, and then back towards the center until the simple stone marked the spot that let him know he'd arrived.

"Hi Mom," Lance mumbled to the ground. There was no response. Never was. But he continued anyways. "I know I haven't been around in a while. I could say it's because I was too busy to make the trip, but we both know that's not true."

Lance prodded at a grassless spot with the toe of his shoe as he paused trying to come up with the words he had buried so deep. "The truth is that I'm a coward. I couldn't bear to come back here and face you. To try and explain to you… what? That I've turned into my dad?" Lance choked out a laugh at that. "Just another failure. He was there in front of my face for years, and I never even noticed. How could I have been so stupid?"

Tears sprouted in his eyes but he blinked fervently, hoping to keep them at bay. He had already given in to so much emotion in the last thirty-six hours that he was determined not to give in now. Not here. Never here. But he continued anyways, "You must have been laughing. Every time I turned to him for advice. Or went to him for a safe haven. Or called him a friend."

At that, a tear escaped and Lance quickly swatted it off his face. "What am I doing?" Lance didn't ask this of anyone in particular, but was just voicing the ever present question in his mind. After running his hands through his hair with a heavy sigh, he shook his head, "But anyways… I just came here cause I thought… that I owed you… or something. Which is insane, really. I mean most moms bake cookies or take their kids to soccer practice, not assault their crack dealer while their six year-old son stands by." Lance stooped down to the simple grave stone, kneeling in the grass and brushing away the layer of dirt that covered up the simple engraving. After long minutes of careful work, he almost smiled as he managed to get a hint of shine back to the surface.

"But what's really crazy is that I still miss you," he stood back up and admired his work. In a flash of anger he kicked at the ground, spilling dirt all over the headstone he had just painstakingly cleared with his bare hands. Any hint of a smile faded quickly as he turned his back and headed back down to the car. He paused just a few steps into his trek and turned back to add, "Oh, and Kitty says hi," before continuing into the dark.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A fairly short chapter, but it is kinda intense. Despite that you should be pleased because I have updated not once, but three times. What luck? Not so much for me. I broke my ankle. So badly that I'm having surgery tomorrow. Fun, right? But the silver lining is that I should, but in no way am promising to, be able to write more for you guys. So... yay?


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, late in the morning, Lance found himself once again standing at the Pryde's front door. He forced himself to ring the bell, and mere seconds later the door swung open to reveal Sandra.

"Come in, come in," she ushered with a smile. She led him past the living room where Ben sat reading the newspaper to the dining table where Kitty and Palmer were laughing. It subsided as he joined them.

"You look like crap," Palmer pointed out bluntly.

"Thanks," Lance mumbled sarcastically, smoothing a hand over his hair.

"Rough night?" Palmer asked. Lance stared at the table as he recalled the past sixteen hours. His visit to his mother, the greasy burger he had picked up to eat in the motel room only to sit like a hard lump in his stomach while he stared at the bed he had previously shared with Kitty, and a long night of tossing and turning in the other bed while his mind raced over the years he had known Mickey trying to pinpoint any hint that the man had been his father. He had finally managed to get a little sleep just as the sun was coming up and had been in no rush to revisit the Pryde household, so he let himself lay in bed for hours just trying to will himself back to sleep. When the maid had knocked on his door, he had given up, packing his bag and checking out before taking his time winding through the streets of his hometown.

"You could say that," Lance finally answered, unable to explain that rough didn't even come close to how he felt.

"Palmer," Kitty interrupted as he opened his mouth to say something else, "have you packed yet?"

"No," he answered, "but it'll only take a minute."

"Why don't we go ahead and do that so we can head to the airport just after lunch," she suggested. He sighed, but got out of the chair anyways with Kitty at his heels. She paused before leaving the room and pressed a reassuring hand to Lance's shoulder for a minute before moving on.

Once they left the room, Sandra, who had stood quietly in the corner, spoke up, "I'm sorry about your father, Lance." He snapped his head in her direction, so she continued, "I know I'm probably not supposed to say that I know about all that, but I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," Lance shrugged, feeling uncomfortable under her pitying gaze.

"Just the same," Sandra said before moving into the kitchen, presumably to fix lunch. Lance sat at the table trying to keep his anger at bay when Ben entered the room and sat down.

"Lance, I was hoping we could have a chat," he began.

"You have a topic in mind?" Lance leaned back in his chair studying the man before him.

"Actually, I'd like to ask you a favor," Ben folded his hands together on the tabletop in a business manner. Lance let out a loud laugh, but neither man noticed Palmer. He had set his suitcase by the door and was about to enter the room when something in the tone the men were discussing in made him wary. He quickly pressed his back against the wall next to the doorway, straining his ears to hear the lowered voices.

"You want me to stay away from your daughter," Lance inferred.

"I realize that's impossible under the circumstances," Ben started.

"You know what I mean," Lance cut him off.

"But yes," Ben continued, "I'd like you to use caution in your… interactions… with Kitty."

"What?" Palmer mouthed to himself as Lance broke out in another howl of laughter.

"You think my request is funny?" Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Kitty is with Bobby," Lance explained, "and I'm seeing someone else."

"Kitty never mentioned a girlfriend," Ben mused. There was a long pause of silence before he concluded, "Or she doesn't know of one."

"It's none of her business," Lance answered.

"Is it serious?" Ben asked.

"And that's none of yours," Lance growled.

"Fair enough," Ben chuckled. "I trust you care enough about this girl that I have nothing to worry about."

"You seem to have some misunderstandings about me," Lance shook his head, "so let me clear a few things up for you. I wouldn't date your daughter again if you paid me a trillion dollars. And I certainly don't want anything to do with you or your family. I'm here for one reason and one reason alone."

"I see," Ben answered, his chair making a loud scraping noise as he got up from the table. He was about to open the door to the kitchen when he turned back and added, "Maybe you're not such a bad father after all." Lance took in a deep seething breath before rising from the table and making his way towards the living room.

"Asshole," he muttered under his breath before catching a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around to find Palmer watching him nervously. "How much did you hear?" Lance watched him carefully.

"Enough," Palmer eyed him.

"Just… don't tell Kitty," Lance sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Palmer opened his mouth, but between not knowing what to say and Kitty currently bounding down the stairs towards them, he shut it again. They all quickly gathered back at the dining room table where Sandra was laying out a lunch of sandwiches, veggies, and fruit. Conversation was flowing once again, but Palmer hardly noticed. He was busy replaying the harsh words he had overheard between Ben and Lance and trying to understand Lance's request. What part of that was he concerned about Kitty hearing? Was he worried that some part of that conversation would upset her? And which part? A question or statement would be directed Palmer's way, but he would simply nod or smile, unable to concentrate on anything else.

When lunch was finally over, they said their goodbyes and packed up the rental car. Palmer impatiently waited for a moment alone with Lance so that he could hound him with questions, but there never seemed to be one. Lance dealt with the rental car while Kitty studied a fidgeting Palmer, and then they rode the shuttle bus and made their way through the airport in silence. It wasn't until they were checked in and Kitty had noticed that their seats weren't together that Palmer got his chance.

He and Lance were standing off to the side while Kitty smiled and laughed with the ticket agent when Palmer finally said, "So am I just supposed to keep your secrets, or are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

"He's a blowhard," Lance shrugged it off.

"Seriously?" Palmer all but yelled. He saw a look of panic cross Lance's face and they both checked that no one, especially Kitty, had noticed before either spoke again. "That's all you have to say about everything that you both said? Ben's a blowhard?"

"He was protecting his family," Lance finally spoke. "I don't blame him for that."

"Protecting them from what?" Palmer questioned. "You?"

"Look, Ben knows a whole lot more about me than you do, kid," Lance paused as he looked over to see Kitty shaking hands with the ticket agent. "And I definitely haven't been a saint."

"But…" Palmer cut himself off when Kitty began making her way towards them.

"All set?" Lance smiled.

"Yeah," Kitty answered. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lance played innocent.

"I mean you've both been acting weird," Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a don't mess with me look, "and I want to know why."

"It's nothing," Lance said in a pleading tone. "Really."

"It was my dad wasn't it?" she shook her head angrily. "Let me guess, he gave you the stay away from my daughter speech. Again."

"How'd you know?" Palmer asked, Lance frowning as he gave away the answer. "And what do you mean again?"

"It's classic Benjamin Pryde," Kitty rolled her eyes. "No one's good enough for his little girl."

"But you're an adult," Palmer pointed out. "Can't you make your own decisions?"

"You would think," Kitty sighed. "Now let's go grab a seat. Our flight's been delayed a couple hours."

The first hour passed slowly, as they sat mostly in silence. Kitty played on her phone, Lance listened carefully to each announcement, and Palmer sat between them staring out the window at the planes. Bored and tired of the silence, Palmer mentioned, "My dad used to take me to see planes."

"Really?" Kitty asked as Lance tensed up. Both of their eyes were trained on Palmer as he seemed to be trying to recall a memory.

"Yeah," Palmer frowned. "It's hard to remember, because we stopped going when I was still pretty little. I'd ask Dad to take me but there was always some reason not to. He was busy, or there was something else we could do, or… I don't know. So I stopped asking. But I've always liked watching planes take off and land. I still go watch them, now and then."

"Hey," Kitty began fumbling through her purse, digging out her wallet and pulling out some cash. "It looks like we're going to be waiting for a while so why don't you go pick out some snacks and grab a few sodas."

"Okay," Palmer shrugged taking the money and wandering off. Until he was a good distance away, Lance stayed stone still.

"Don't even say it," he finally said just as Kitty pleaded, "You should tell him, Lance."

"He can't ever know, Kitty. Do you understand that?" Lance's voice cracked as he blinked away tears.

"No," Kitty responded bluntly, "But I won't tell him."

"Really?" Lance spared a look over to her.

"Really," Kitty confirmed. "He shouldn't hear it from anyone but you. But I still think you need to tell him."

"I can't," Lance croaked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Kitty scooted over a seat and grabbed his hand in hers, rubbing the back of his palm with her thumb. His breathing became ragged and she tugged him closer, her arms wrapping around him as he rested his head against her shoulder. When he had calmed down, he pulled away and she let her arms drop. Palmer stood over them, his arms full and his expression closely guarded.

"I didn't know what you guys liked, so I grabbed a couple things," Palmer dumped the contents into their laps except for an open bag of potato chips and an orange soda that he kept for himself. Lance handed Kitty a candy bar and she passed him a bag of pretzels as they all dug in to the junk food. When they had finished, Palmer was sitting on the floor, leaning against the window studying them while Lance piled all the trash into a bag. Kitty was once again going through her purse. This time, she came up with a pill bottle.

"Right after we board," she instructed as she handed the pills to Lance. He nodded, not bothering to argue. Not long after, they were on the plane and settling into their seats. Once Lance seemed to out from the sedatives, Palmer turned to Kitty.

"There's something that's bothering me," he said, catching her attention.

"What's that?" she asked nervously, setting aside her magazine.

"It's something Lance said," Palmer paused, trying to find the words. "Is he a bad guy? Has he done bad things?"

Kitty sighed in relief before answering, "He certainly thinks so. But in my opinion? No. He's made mistakes. We all have. But he's saved my life. More than once."

"Is that why you loved him?" Palmer looked over at a sleeping Lance in amazement. "For saving your life?"

"No," Kitty shook her head with a sad smile. "That's just how I knew he loved me."


	26. Chapter 26

"Look what Kat dragged home," Pietro chuckled at his own pun. Lance shot Pietro a warning look as he dumped his bag, Palmer following his lead. They had all been pretty quiet on the trip home, hardly saying a word as they Lance drove them back from the airport. Upon arriving at the brotherhood house, Kitty had popped her bags in her trunk before following the boy inside.

"Good to see you too," Kitty responded without skipping a beat as she plopped down on the sofa.

"How was the trip?" Todd asked as he hopped down the stairs.

"Fine," Lance shrugged.

"It was good," Kitty added.

"Interesting," Palmer muttered. When heads turned to him, he forced a smile and explained, "There was this one night where these two went out. Seemed to be having a pretty good time too, what with the drinking, dancing, and karaoke."

"You went drinking?" Pietro snapped his attention in Lance's direction. Lance looked suddenly pale as his eyes went downcast.

"We might have had a little too much, but it had been a rough start," Kitty laughed not sensing the change in the room.

"It's not a big deal," Lance all but whispered, a tense edge in his voice.

"It's not a big deal," Pietro echoed, his head shaking.

"Pete," Lance looked up at him, a warning clearly written on his face.

"No," Kitty weighed in carefully, "It really wasn't."

"Classic Lance," Pietro continued in his mocking tone as he moved towards him, "Hasn't touched a drink in a decade after going on more than a few benders, but it's no big deal when he falls off the wagon. No big freaking deal, is it, Lance?" Pietro's voice rose a little more on each and every syllable until he was red-faced and screaming. They stood staring at each other quietly for several minutes, Pietro heaving with anger but Lance was stone-cold still. Then suddenly Lance reeled back and punched Pietro square in the face, connecting with his nose and sending him flying to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Kitty screeched, jumping up and pulling Palmer behind her before racing over to kneel besides Pietro who was clutching his bleeding face. She pried his hands away to check the damage and looked up to find Lance gone and the front door slamming shut. "Well," she said pushing on, "it's not broken. Palmer, can you get me some ice? Better yet, frozen food something flexible that can mold to his face. And a wet rag."

"And some advil," Pietro ordered Todd as Kitty went back to examining his nose. Besides the few groans of pain Pietro made, the two of them let silence fall in the room. Palmer brought Kitty a wet rag and a towel-wrapped steak before being sent back into the kitchen for a glass of water for Pietro to take the pain killers with.

"When?" Kitty asked sadly as soon as they were alone again, her eyes unable to meet his.

"I don't know for sure," Pietro winced as Kitty began carefully cleaning up his face, "It was on and off for at least two years, but then we sat him down. Instead of the cliché we love you intervention bullshit, we told him it was clean up or get the hell out. He hasn't had a drop since." Pietro paused as he gave Kitty an accusing and knowing look, "Until now."

"This is all my fault," Kitty said more to herself than him, "But I never would have… I didn't know…"

"How could you?" Pietro leaned back on his palms, still watching her intently. "You weren't here."

"No, I wasn't," Kitty agreed as she moved to press the steak over his now clean nose. Pietro yanked it out of her hands and did it himself with a slight grimace. She took the hint and stood up, just as Todd and Palmer came back with the advil and water respectively.

"Should someone…" Palmer dropped off and gestured to the door.

"I should," Kitty offered. Pietro gave her a slight nod and then she was out the door. Lance was leaning against the new porch rail, but he looked up as Kitty joined him.

"Is he okay?" Lance asked once he had swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He'll be fine," Kitty gave a small smile, "He'll be bruised for a while, so it's the end of the world for Pietro, but by anyone else's standards it's not bad." They both let out a small snicker before Kitty cautiously reached for Lance's hand. "What about you?"

"Fine," he pulled back, rubbing his sore knuckles, "I'll manage to get by. Always do."

"Pietro said it started about twelve years ago," Kitty cut to the chase, "That would've been right around…"

"Yeah," Lance huffed, "It was." Kitty watched him carefully, but kept quiet. Eventually, he continued, "It's odd. I never meant for any of this. Never even thought… I was coming back. It was the last time… I thought it was the last time I'd ever see him. Palmer. And I just… couldn't… get it together. So I pulled over. Figured I'd calm my nerves and… I don't know. I'd drunk before, no big deal. Even over done it, but this… this was different. It's fuzzy, so much of it is really, but at some point, I must have passed out in the backseat. Or maybe I was put there to sleep it off. I don't know. All I know is that I woke up with one hell of a hangover. So I went back. Just for a little hair of the dog, choke down some food, rehydrate. But that's not what I did. Next thing I remember was waking up here. Pete filled me in later. Apparently the bartender got the number from the house out of me and placed a call. I'd like to say that was the only time it happened, but… well, clearly it wasn't."

"But you quit," Kitty finished for him, "Which is why you hesitated. With that drink at the bar. The one I goaded you into downing."

"It was my choice," Lance argued. "You didn't know. You couldn't have."

"Maybe so," she conceded, "But I think some part of me knew. Had to. After all, I didn't handle any of this any better."

"What are you talking about?" Lance sighed.

"I went to England for my masters," Kitty began. "Shared this tiny little flat with Amara, Roberto, and Kurt. It had this funky little…"

"So?" Lance interrupted her. "You studied abroad. How does that even begin to compare to being a lousy drunk?"

"One day," Kitty went on, barely flinching at his remark, "Jean and Scott called to share some news. They were having a baby. A boy." She paused with a sad smile while the incredulous look on Lance's face slid into one far more understanding. She took a deep steadying breath before speaking again, "A lot of what happened after that is… difficult to remember, but I was told that after two days of not eating or speaking or even moving, Kurt took me to the hospital. Where I was committed. For two weeks, Xavier came to visit me and tried to… fix… me. And then I was moved to a private institution. I spent four months there being counseled and drugged before Logan came to get me. He said that when he'd been at his worst, he'd been saved by a very kind man. And while that man had died long ago, his legacy lived on. In Jasmine Falls. They taught me meditation and forgiveness and so much more. After ten months they said I was ready. And I came back to Bayville. I eventually got my masters here in the States, because I couldn't bring myself to leave again after so much time gone."

"Makes sense," Lance offered sympathetically to which Kitty smiled at, tears in her eyes.

"There was this rumor… that went around. Explaining where I had disappeared to," Kitty shook her head, "That I was having an affair in London. With a married man."

"I might have heard something like that," Lance admitted.

"Yeah," Kitty scoffed, "I probably should have corrected it, but I thought it sounded better than the truth. Better than being incapable of being happy for my friends. Of living with the choices I'd made. Pretty pathetic really."

"Not any more than refusing to accept the truth," Lance shrugged, "than denying what's best for everyone to fulfill some stupid, childish, selfish need."

"I guess neither of us has handled things all that well," Kitty bumped her shoulder into Lance's and they both let out a small snicker. "But maybe that can change now."

"Maybe," Lance agreed, "But right now I need to make things right with Pietro. I'm just not sure where to start."

"With a gesture," Kitty extended her hand, palm open and facing up. With some hesitation Lance took it and they made their way inside. Upon finding Pietro alone on the floor, his eyes closed as he felt his bruises, Lance dropped her hand and knelt down before him.

"Pietro…" he began.

"Save it. I don't want your apology," Pietro cut him off angrily. Lance leaned back as if he had been slapped in the face while Pietro opened his eyes before continuing "just your promise."

"I can't promise I won't punch you again," Lance cautiously joked.

"Just try not to go for the face next time," he chuckled which caused him pain so it turned into a grimace.

"I won't," Lance swore, his words heavy with double meaning, "I promise."

"Good," Pietro moved to get up and Lance offered his hand to help. Pietro took it and then pointed over to the stairs. "Kid said he was going to unpack, but I think he just didn't know what to do."

"I should probably talk with him," Lance sighed before making his way up the stairs. Kitty started to follow him, but Pietro grabbed her arm.

"He can handle this one solo. He's had to learn how to get along without you before, and it's better if he doesn't have to do that again," Pietro's words cut as his eyes pleaded. Kitty simply scowled before yanking her arm back and catching up with Lance who stood in Palmer's doorway.

"I should explain," Lance started, causing Palmer to turn from his bag on the bed and look at him.

"Not much to say, is there?" Palmer shrugged. "You had a drinking problem. You relapsed."

"Yeah," Lance swallowed. "But see…"

"What?" Palmer asked almost annoyed as Lance let the silence fall. Kitty held her breath as she waited for Lance to spill everything.

"Both of my parents had substance abuse problems," Lance said instead, "And so it wasn't exactly shocking that I do too. And thanks to genetics, it's pretty likely that you will. So you have to be more careful than most, because trust me, you don't want to have to fight that fight. Just another great example I set for what not to do."

"Okay," Palmer nodded. "Anything else?"

"I guess not," Lance studied him carefully, trying to see if his words had sunk in at all, "unless you have any questions." After a thoughtful minute, Palmer shook his head.

"Why don't we order in some food and watch a movie?" Kitty suggested. "I'm thinking Chinese."

"Sounds good," Palmer answered. "Can we get eggrolls?"

"Of course! It's practically mandatory," Kitty laughed.

"Don't you have to get back?" Lance interrupted their planning as he thought of Kitty's conversation with Bobby yesterday.

"It can wait," Kitty waved it off, "but kung pao shrimp cannot."

"And sweet and sour pork," Palmer added.

"And orange chicken," Kitty kept going. Palmer opened his mouth to made additions, but Lance put up his hands.

"I'll go order since you guys are clearly hungry," he laughed. Kitty headed downstairs, but Palmer touched Lance's shoulder and they hung back.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered.

"Sure," Lance agreed easily.

"What you said to Kitty's dad," he paused letting Lance think back, "about having a girlfriend and… everything. Did you mean it or were you just saying that to shut him up?"

"Um," Lance faltered as he looked to see Kitty on the stairs, "let's talk about that later." Lance began to make his way downstairs without confirming anything with Palmer.

"Thought so," Palmer said to himself as he shut the door to his room and went to join the others.

**Author's Note:** I do not think that interventions are "we love you bullshit." Just because I write a character saying/thinking something, doesn't mean I do. Just wanted to head off a possible flood of comments about that.


	27. Chapter 27

"What movie should we watch?" Kitty asked the boys after Lance had hung up the phone and they had settled into the living room.

"I don't know," Palmer shrugged. "We could watch Casablanca and you could cry again."

"It's a sad movie," Kitty blushed.

"No, it's stupid," Palmer argued. "He sends the girl away with another guy. How thick can you get?"

"It's romantic," Kitty sighed.

"Come on, Lance," Palmer looked to him.

"Rick does what he thinks is right," Lance offered, but when he took in Palmer's look of disgust he added, "Plus Humphrey Bogart's a champ."

"Whatever," Palmer rolled his eyes and moved over to see what movies the guys had. He shuffled through a few before lifting one up, "What's this?"

"Field of Dreams?" Lance's jaw went slack with shock. "You don't know Field of Dreams?"

"No," Palmer shook his head. "Why? Is it good?"

"Is it good?" Lance repeated. "Is it good?"

"It's alright," Kitty shrugged.

"It's epic!" Lance answered. "I can't believe you've never seen it!"

"What's so great about it?" Palmer asked.

"It's ghosts playing baseball," Kitty sighed, bored.

"It's Kevin Costner. It's Ray Liotta. It's James Earl freaking Jones!" Lance waved his hands around emphatically. "It's about a man in search of hope. It's… we've got to watch it. Put it on."

"If you say so," Palmer agreed just before the doorbell rang.

"That must be the delivery guy," Kitty grinned. "Finally! I'm starving!"

"I'll get it," Lance laughed as he got up. Walking to the door, Lance couldn't keep the smile off his face – he was genuinely happy, and he couldn't remember the last time he could say that– but his smile quickly slipped off his face when he opened the door to find someone other than the delivery boy. "Laura?"

"Hi," she greeted him with her lips curled slightly upwards in the corner despite her disheveled appearance and a barely held together duffle slung over her shoulder. Feeling something was off, she paused to sniff the air and began to frown. "Lance…"

"Pay the kid already, my stomach is…" Kitty came up behind Lance and froze. "Laura?"

"You're pathetic," Laura spat at Lance before swiftly turning and stomping away.

"Laura, wait!" Lance yelled as he ran after her. "It's not what you think."

"And what do I think, Lance?" Laura spun on her heels. "I can smell her all over you."

"It's not like that," Lance started. "She's just…"

"A friend?" Laura scoffed. "Yeah right. And I've patched things up with Hydra."

"I wasn't going to say that," Lance crossed his arms. "I was going to say, she's… well, she's not here to see me."

"Then who would she be coming to see?" Laura snapped. "Fred, Todd, or Pietro? Cause they're all just so close."

"Maybe we should go inside and talk…" Lance ran a hand through his hair and shuffled his feet. Laura didn't answer but stood rooted to the spot where she stood in the driveway glaring. "Or not."

"I think not," Laura huffed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but… Kitty's here to see," Lance bit his lip while eyeing Laura's hands which were poised to release her claws within seconds. He gulped before continuing, "Our son."

"Your son…" Laura eyed him warily. "You and Kitty have a son."

"Yes," Lance answered slowly. Laura watched him carefully before taking a deep breath and relaxing her posture.

"Everything that I can read about your body says you're telling the truth," Laura shook her head, "or I'd swear this was some kind of perverse prank Pietro cooked up."

"No joke," Lance confirmed. "That's really the truth."

"How long was I gone?" Laura's voice was tense and sharp though she let her arms drop to her sides.

"He's fifteen," Lance explained. "We gave him up for adoption, but… well, he's here now."

"Right," she shook her head sadly trying to figure out what now. "So…"

"This doesn't change anything with you and me," Lance ran his hands down her arms, but Laura tugged away as he reached her hands.

"I just… need a shower," she sighed.

"You know where everything is," Lance gestured to the house and they walked up together where Kitty stood uncomfortably.

"Kitty," Laura nodded coolly as she brushed past her and dashed up the stairs. Lance winced as a door soon slammed, shaking the house.

"What's going on?" Palmer came over to the doorway looking from Kitty's teary eyes to Lance's frown and back to Kitty's fist, the knuckles white.

"Laura?" Kitty finally choked out. Lance quietly stared down at his shoes, not saying anything. Kitty grabbed her purse and made for the door, "I should go."

"Kitty," Lance called after her as he followed her outside. Palmer watched warily from porch.

"Laura?" Kitty whirled around as she reached her car. "You know… you know everything and… I can't believe you're screwing around with one of my friends."

"You haven't been friends in years," Lance argued, but quickly backpedaled as he saw the hard look on Kitty' face, "and we're not screwing around."

"So you're just friends?" Kitty arched her eyebrows in challenge. "She's just one of the guys?"

"We're not _just _screwing around," Lance corrected. Kitty shook her head and opened her car door.

"She was right. You are pathetic," Kitty spat before getting in, slamming the door, and backing out quickly. Lance stood there watching until she was gone and turned back to find Palmer, Pietro, Todd, and Fred on the porch.

"I think I'll go finish unpacking," Palmer offered weakly before practically running inside.

"Let's help," Todd and Fred followed quickly. Pietro stood rooted the spot with a knowing look firmly planted on his face.

"What? No ridiculous excuse?" Lance asked as he made his way towards him.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Pietro shook his head with a smirk. "Kitty. That night you got drunk."

"Why would you say that?" Lance questioned.

"Because I know you," Pietro answered before laughing, "You really are a terrible drunk."

"I don't know what happened," Lance sighed. "It's all such a blur. But I woke up, and there she was."

"Well she's gone now," Pietro clapped him on the back before going inside leaving Lance with his thoughts.


End file.
